Reaching to You
by Yuzuki91
Summary: After the Quincy blood war, Ichigo became the new captain of the 13th division. During the days of living in Soul Society, Ichigo has begun to realize his feelings for Rukia. Will he be able to tell her his feelings?
1. Prologue

**My first fanfiction!**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

**Hope you enjoy my story! ****J**

* * *

_**Ichigo's POV**_

It's been a week since the Quincy blood war has ended. Yhwach, the Father of Quincy who started the invasion was defeated but both the Soul King's palace and Seireitei had suffered much damage as well. The arrancars who helped out in the war went back to Hueco Mundo.

The high priest revived the Zero division members and is currently rebuilding the palace. The Zero division also found a way to replace the Soul King and managed to stabilize Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the Human World.

Seireitei is still under repair and the wounded are still being healed. We had lost most of our men in that dreaded battle, even some of our captains and vice-captains. Not only had we lost Old Gramps and Ukitake-san, but also Unohana-san and Komamura-san. Without Unohana-san, Isane-san and Hanatarou are working hard to treat the wounded. Kensei, Rose, Toshiro, Rangiku-san and other shinigamis that became zombies during the war were back to the way they were after being treated by Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I don't trust that guy but Urahara-san was there too so everything turned out to be okay.

After Yhwach died, Ishida returned to us. Turns out, Ishida was trying to avenge his mother but because he drank Yhwach's blood, he had no choice but to do his bidding. At first, Soul Society was hostile towards Ishida but after days of help in rebuilding Sereitei, they started to forgive him. I still wanna beat the shit out of him for giving himself up to the enemy so easily. Damn that Ishida.

As for me, Kyoraku-san told me that the power I got after training at the Soul King's Palace was too great. He said that I can't go back to the Human World because there's no telling how my powers will affect that place. Deep down I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later but it's still sad to leave my family and friends behind.

Still, I'm grateful that Kyoraku-san gave my family and friends soul tickets for them to visit me here in Soul Society. He even instructed some men to build me a house inside Seireitei. It may not be as big as the Kuchiki Mansion but still it's quite big for one person to live in. Kyoraku-san said it's their way of showing appreciation for protecting Soul Society.

After the war, I took Ukitake-san's place as the 13th division's new captain. I could sense a shift in atmosphere among the members and they seemed reluctant to have me as their new captain. Fortunately, Rukia was there to ease up the tension.

Speaking of Rukia, ever since Ukitake-san had died while sacrificed his life to temporarily replace the Soul King, she had been quite depressed. Ukitake-san has always been a father figure to her and I can understand the pain of losing the people you love. She's been trying to occupy her mind with work and I'm worried that she will one day collapse from overstressing her body.

Days had passed and I can see her growing thinner and thinner, there are bags under her eyes too. I tried to get her to rest but she's just so stubborn. We haven't been able to talk to each other much lately except when its work related.

I miss the times when we used to bicker at the smallest things. The Rukia I see now isn't the feisty Rukia I used to know. I get the feeling that she's trying to avoid me. Whenever I tried talking to her, she will come up with an excuse to leave. Is it because I'm the new captain of the 13th division or are there other reasons?

I want to talk to her…I need to know what's on her mind…but how?

* * *

**Well, this is kinda short but I hope you like it. Kindly leave your reviews!**

**Next chapter will be out pretty soon! ;)**


	2. It's not your fault

**Here's the first chapter!**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**At the 13**__**th**__** division barracks**_

"Onii-channnnn!" Yuzu shouted happily running towards his brother. Yuzu's spiritual energy has increased a little and was able to see spirits.

"Oi, Yuzu slow down! Ichi-nii isn't going to disappear!" Karin yelled while chasing after Yuzu.

"Yuzu! Karin! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Ichigo said with a huge grin on his face. It's been awhile since he saw his sisters, seeing them safe and in good health makes him happy.

"We want to surprise you!" Yuzu said as she hugged her beloved tightly.

"Your friends are here too" Karin pointed behind her with a smile.

"My friends?" before Ichigo could look who's behind Karin, "Ichigoooooooooooo~" a figure pounced at Ichigo. Without thinking, Ichigo's fist connects with the attacker's face.

"W-why did you do that, I-Ichigo?" Keigo said weakly, lying on the ground in pain.

"Sorry, my hand just moved on its own." said Ichigo with an annoyed face.

"I see you're still the same as ever, Ichigo." Mizuiro walked over with a smile.

"Man, when are you gonna learn, Asano." Tatsuki sighed looking at Keigo's pathetic state.

"Yoohoo, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue waved happily.

"Mmm." Chad walks over greeting Ichigo.

"Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad. You guys came too. Where's Ishida? Ichigo looked around for the Quincy.

"Ishida-kun said that he had something to do…I guess he's still upset about the war." Inoue stated sadly.

There was an uncomfortable silence until…"Ichigo my boy! Where's my precious third daughter?" Isshin shouted while jumping towards Ichigo.

"Shut up old man! She's busy with her wo-" a loud thump was heard before Ichigo could finish his sentence. "Vice-captain Kuchiki!" a girl yelled. The worried Ichigo quickly ran towards the source of the voice. His family and friends became worried as well and followed him.

"Vice-captain Kuchiki! Are you alright?!" Kiyone yelled, "Rukiaaaa!" Ichigo was immidiately by Rukia's side. "What happened?" he ask Kiyone.

"Captain! Kuchiki-san and I were bringing the paperwork to her quarters when she suddenly fainted." Kiyone explained.

"It seems to me she's exhausted from lack of rest." Isshin said with a serious face.

"Tch." Ichigo looked at Rukia's unconscious state with worried eyes. '_Dammit Rukia, I told you to rest didn't I? You're just as stubborn as ever.' _"You guys can go have a look around Soul Society; I'm bringing her to my house to rest. Also, you guys can overnight at my house tonight. I'll see you guys later." Ichigo carried Rukia bridal style and used Shunpo to leave the area.

"Hehe~" Karin smirked after Ichigo left.

"Eh? Karin-chan?! What do you mean by 'hehe'?" Yuzu turned to Karin.

"I think it's time you let go of Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Huh?! Why? What do you mean by that?!" Yuzu panicked.

"Masaki~! Our boy has finally become a man! Soon, we'll have a grandchild!" Isshin turned to Yuzu. "Don't worry, Yuzu! Daddy is still here for you! Let's cuddle and together like we used to! Just the thre-" a foot connected with Isshin's face.

"Shut up, you old goat!" Karin yelled with an annoyed face.

Ichigo's friends sweat dropped at the scene before them. Then Inoue turned to the others and clapped her hands together with a smile.

"Let's go, everyone! Sado-kun and I can show you all around! I miss Rangiku-san already."

* * *

"Ahh~I'm so tired from doing so much work" a strawberry blonde female whined. "Let's have some booze!" Rangiku declared as she took out a bottle of sake.

"Rangiku-san, you shouldn't be drinking you know, you were just discharged from the recovery center, weren't you?" Renji said.

"Abarai-kun's right. You shouldn't be drinking, Rangiku-san." Nanao took the bottle from Rangiku's hand.

"Come on, Nanao. Just let me have some." Rangiku pouted.

"No can do, Rangiku-san. You are still recovering!" Hinamori insisted, not noticing Rangiku had pulled out another bottle and started drinking.

"Ehhh~A little booze won't hurt." She said while shaking an empty bottle. "That's not little at all! Wait, where do you even get another bottle?" Renji exclaimed.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The group turned to the speaker and saw another group of shinigamis walking towards them. "Are you guys having a booze party without me?" Ikkaku smirked, putting his sheathed zanpaktou on his shoulder out of habit.

"That drunk face of yours isn't beautiful, Rangiku-san." Yumichika said while flipping his hair.

"Lemme have some booze too, Matsumoto." said Iba.

"Yo, Abarai." Hisagi greeted.

"Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, Iba-san and Hisagi-san. What brings you guys here?" Renji asked.

"We're just taking a break from work and maybe Iba and I will go visit Captain Tousen, Captain Komamura and Kira's grave later." Hisagi said.

"Oh, I see" Renji replied with a sad face.

Kira didn't survive the battle. It was too late when help finally came. The enemy had destroyed large portion of the right side of Kira's abdomen causing him to die due to huge loss of blood.

"MATSUMOTO!" someone yelled, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ah, Captain~! Want some sake?*hic*" Rangiku waved to her silver haired captain.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get back to work!" the said captain yelled furiously.

"Ehhh~but Captain!" Rangiku whined.

"Get back to work this-" "Rangiku-sannnn!" Inoue shouted happily interrupting Toshiro.

"Ah, if it isn't my Orihime! I see, you bring Ichigo's family and friends along." Rangiku hugged Inoue and looked behind her.

"Oi, Matsu-" before Toshiro could finish his sentence, Isshin holds him high up in the air "What's this? Well if isn't Toushiro! Look how much you've grown and I was right that you're worthy of taking my place as captain!" Isshin said with a goofy grin.

"C-captain Shiba?" Toshiro was surprised to see his former captain.

"Otou-san, you and Karin's boyfriend know each other?" Yuzu asked Isshin.

"B-boyfriend?" Isshin drops Toshiro, shocked. It wasn't only Isshin, everyone else around were stunned as well.

"He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" both Karin and Toshiro yelled in unison.

"Masaki! Not only Ichigo but Karin too are growing up so fast!" Isshin cried.

"Shut up!" again the couple yelled at Isshin.

Everyone around sweat dropped. Then Ikkaku noticed a figure hiding behind Chad.

"L-long time no see, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san." Keigo said still hiding behind Chad.

"Tch. What did I ever do to you to make you so afraid?" Ikkaku glared at Keigo.

"Calm down, Ikkaku. You're scaring the poor kid." Yumichika said while calmly sipping his tea.

"Shut up." Ikkaku shot back with a bored face. "Eh? Where is Ichigo anyway?" he asked while looking around for the orange haired man.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san fainted a while ago so Kurosaki-kun brought her back to his house to rest." Inoue replied.

"What? Rukia fainted?" Renji became worried.

"Kurosaki-san said she's just exhausted and needed rest. It's nothing serious, so don't worry, Abarai-kun." Inoue said trying to calm Renji.

"Why are you getting so worked up over Kuchiki, hmm Renji? Rangiku snickered.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Renji blushed and turned away.

"You like Kuchiki, don't you?"

"What if I did?! Besides, Ichigo is the one she likes. So, if she's happy then I'm happy." Renji said with a sad smile.

"Abarai-kun…" Inoue looked at Renji with a sad face. _'I can tell Kurosaki-kun likes Kuchiki-san too. Maybe I should move on and cheer for the both of them from now on.' _Inoue thought to herself and looked at the blue sky.

"I got an idea! Since it's been so long we have seen each other, let's have a reunion party tonight! We can have it here at the 10th division." Matsumoto said excitedly.

"Oi, Matsumoto! How dare you decide this with asking for my permission?" Toshiro said.

"Oh come on, Toshiro. Let's have some fun tonight!" Isshin said while holding Toshiro high up in the air again.

Everyone agreed with Rangiku which left Toshiro no choice but to oblige. With that, Inoue and the others along with Renji left to go tell Ichigo and Rukia about the party.

* * *

_**Back at Ichigo's home**_

Back at Ichigo's home, Ichigo had already laid Rukia on his bed for her to rest. The colour on Rukia's face slowly returned to normal as she sleeps. Seeing Rukia getting better, Ichigo felt relieved but continued to watch her as she sleeps.

'Dammit Rukia. Why do you always have to make yourself suffer? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you fainted like that?' Ichigo thought as he gently wrapped Rukia's small hand in his. "Why won't you talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Rukia…" Soon, Ichigo fell asleep as well.

* * *

_*snores*_

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to the noise beside her. "W-where am I?" The first thing she saw was a spikey orange coloured hair. "Ichigo…" she muttered.

Ichigo was asleep with his back against the wall. _'He must have been here for a while now.'_ she thought as she looked at his peaceful sleeping face. She was about to get up when she felt Ichigo's hand wrapping tightly around hers. _'He's worried about me. I've burdened him again. It seems that no matter what I do, I will still cause him trouble.' _Rukia thought sadly.

Ichigo felt Rukia's hand moved and woke up instantly.

"Rukia." he immediately put his hands on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up. "Listen to me, you need rest, lots of rest you hear me?" Ichigo said with a serious look.

"But I-" Rukia tried to protest but was intervened by Ichigo. "No buts! From now on I'm ignoring all your opinions." Ichigo smirked.

"What?! You can't do that!" Rukia pouted.

_'__How cute.'_ The thought crossed his mind but was quickly dismissed. "Yes I can because it's for your own good!" Ichigo poked Rukia's forehead with his index finger.

"Hmph, fine!" Rukia turned away and looked depressed again.

Noticing the change of her expression, Ichigo asked Rukia. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Rukia replied, still not facing Ichigo.

"I don't believe that and you know that! If it's really nothing then why won't you look me in the eye?" Ichigo was frustrated but calmed down and tried to approach Rukia gently. "Rukia, I can tell that you've been avoiding me so can you please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

_'__No, you didn't. It's not your fault…it's mine…' _Rukia thought as she bit her lower lip.

"Ru-" "It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. You never did. It's all my fault. It's all mine…" Ichigo heard Rukia's voice breaking and became even more worried. He wanted to say something but decided to let Rukia continue. "You've done a lot for Soul Society and I'm really grateful of that. B-but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to suffer all this. You could have lived a better life with your family and friends in the Human World. Now you can't go back there because of me!" Rukia sobbed.

Ichigo slowly turned Rukia around to face him. Ichigo felt his heart breaking when he saw Rukia broke down like that. Not once he has ever seen Rukia cried. He gently wiped away Rukia's tears and said "I never blamed you, Rukia. None of this is your fault." but Rukia did not agree.

"It's all my fault! I ruined your life the moment I met you. Ever since we met, you have gained nothing but wounds." Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's haori and cried into his chest.

Instinctively, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia. "It's not your fault Rukia. I chose this path on my own. I was really happy when you gave me your powers to protect the people I love. So don't say things like that. You didn't ruin my life, you gave me the chance to protect everyone and I'm really grateful of that." Ichigo said as he cupped Rukia's face to face his.

"Ichigo…" Rukia wiped away her tears. Ichigo looked at her face, slowly admiring her beautiful features. Then he realized.

He loves her.

Without thinking, both of their face started to close in on each other with their lips slightly parted.

"Kurosaki-kun!" "Ichigo!"

The voices of Inoue and Renji surprised the couple. Ichigo, realized what he's about to do quickly broke apart from Rukia. Both Ichigo and Rukia's faces were as red as Renji's hair.

"W-what is it?" Ichigo asked while opening the door, still flustered that he almost kissed Rukia.

"Did something happen? You look kinda pale, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue asked worriedly.

"A-ah, it's nothing! Rukia's awake. She's feeling a lot better." Ichigo replied scratching his head.

"Oh, that's great! Anyway, we're here to tell you that Rangiku-san is planning to have a party tonight at their barracks. She asked all of us to go!" Inoue said happily.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji peered into Ichigo's home.

"I'm right here, you fool." Rukia said as she walked towards the gang.

"Rukia! What happened? Are you hurt?" Renji grabs Rukia by her shoulders frantically.

"I'm fine, stop worrying. And can you let go of my shoulders? They're starting to hurt." Rukia said with an annoyed face.

"Oh, sorry." Renji quickly let go of Rukia.

"Rukia-channnn, my lovely third daughter! I'm glad you're okay~" Isshin said, attempting to hug Rukia but failed as Ichigo punched him in the face.

"Get away from her, you old fart!" Ichigo annoyed.

Rukia noticed that Ichigo's family and friends are here too. Keigo tried to hug 'his Rukia-chan' as well but Tatsuki stopped him. Everyone was happy to see her and Rukia felt relieved. She did not notice that Ichigo was looking at her from the corner of his eye. He was happy for Rukia too. _'You see Rukia, it's not your fault. It's noone's fault.'_

That night, everyone had a great time celebrating their reunion, especially Ichigo. Being able to spend time with his family and friends made his happy. But most of all, he finally see Rukia smilling again. _'Now this is the Rukia I know and…'_

_'__Love'_

* * *

Meanwhile, nobody noticed that a black shadow appeared nearby, observing the crowd.

"Such immense spiritual energy…It'll be mine soon…" the black figure chuckled evilly as it focused on Ichigo.

* * *

**Ok here's the first chapter of the story!**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews! :D**


	3. Insecurities

**Sorry for the long delay! Here's chapter 2! :D**

**Main pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I need to repeat myself…

**So anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_**At the 13**__**th**__** division barracks**_

"You fool!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Gimme a break, Rukia! I've been working hard this whole morning so let me sleep." Ichigo argued back as he laid on the grass with his eyes closed.

"Working hard my ass! That pile of paperwork has been sitting on your desk for days! They're all due by next week and- Are you even listening to me?" Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah, I will do them after this nap." Ichigo said.

"You really are a piece of work." Rukia sighed and looked at the sky. '_What a nice day, maybe I should relax a little too_' she thought as she looked at Ichigo's peaceful face. Just when Rukia was about to walk beside Ichigo to lie down, she failed to noticed a small rock on the ground and tripped on it.

"OW!" Ichigo yelled, looking at his attacker. "What the hell, Rukia?!" Ichigo exclaimed and blushed when he notices the position they are in.

Rukia had tripped and fell on Ichigo. "Ow…" Rukia sat up and rubbed her nose, unaware that she was sitting on Ichigo.

"O-oi, Rukia…can you get off me now?" Ichigo said still blushing.

"Huh?" Rukia opened her eyes and saw Ichigo was glaring at her with a flustered face. It was then she realised why; she was seated on Ichigo's belly. "S-sorry…" said Rukia with a red face. She panicked and tried to get up but lost her balanced and fell on top of Ichigo again.

"Captain! Captainnn! Where are you? I got an important announcement! CAPTAINNNN!" Kiyone yelled while looking for Ichigo.

"Shut up booger-girl! Captain is resting by the pond, so stop yelling!" Sentaro yelled back.

"What do you mean booger-girl, you midget-forehead!" Kiyone argued back.

As the both of them were approaching the pond, Kiyone saw both orange and black haired figure. "Captain Kurosaki! Kuchiki-ah!" Kiyone stopped and her face became beet red.

"W-what? Why did you stopped?" Sentaro asked, turning to the scene before them and blushed as well.

Rukia was on top of Ichigo and their lips were touching. Both of them were very shocked themselves as their faces were red and their eyes were wide too. Noticing Kiyone and Sentaro's presence, Rukia quickly broke away from Ichigo. Although still flustered from what had happened, Ichigo missed the softness of Rukia's lips immediately when she pulled away.

"A-ahaha, sorry about the intrusion Captain Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san…We'll leave you alone and come back later." Said Kiyone as she quickly pulled Sentaro away from the place.

"W-wait, Kiyone!" Rukia tried to explain but the two were gone in an instant. As Ichigo was getting up, Rukia quickly turned away from him, still feeling flustered about the kiss. "S-sorry. I-it was accident."

"A-ah, it's fine." Ichigo said nervously while scratching his head. "Let's pretend this never happen." said Rukia. "Huh? A-alright then." Ichigo said feeling a bit disappointed. Rukia sensed some disappointment in Ichigo but brushed it off.

"I'll go find Kiyone and Sentaro." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Rukia replied.

With that, Ichigo shunpo-ed away and Rukia went back to work.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the 13th division barracks_**

"Ahhhhhh! This is your fault, Kotsubaki!" Kiyone said, pointing her finger at Sentaro.

"What do you mean my fault? You're the one that was yelling so loud!" Sentaro yelled back.

"Geez, we ruined their moment…" Kiyone sighed.

"I always knew they like each other." Sentaro smirked.

"Me too, they're so cute together!" the brunette giggled to herself.

"Don't copy everything I say, you booger-girl!" Sentaro yelled again.

"Huh?! I did not, you bastard!" Kiyone argued back.

The two were glaring at each other and failed to notice Ichigo who was standing by door staring at them. "What the hell are you two arguing about again?" Ichigo spoke, deciding to stop the argument.

"W-wha! I-it's nothing, Captain!" Kiyone waved her hands nervously.

"Well whatever. Anyway, what were you gonna tell me just now?" Ichigo blushed a little, remembering his 'kiss' with Rukia.

"Ah right! Captain Commander Kyoraku wants all captains and vice-captains to assemble for a meeting this afternoon.

"Eh…meeting again?" Ichigo sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go tell Rukia." And he shunpo-ed off to look for Rukia.

* * *

**_At Rukia's office_**

Meanwhile, Rukia was back in her office trying hard to concentrate on her paperwork. She couldn't take her mind off the feeling of Ichigo's surprisingly soft lips on hers.

'_Ichigo and I k…k…kissed! We actually kissed!'_ Rukia unconsciously touched her lips. _'No, it was just an accident, nothing else. Besides, we couldn't possibly be together…nii-sama wouldn't approve either...'_ Rukia then stopped her thoughts and blushed.

"AH! What the hell was I thinking?! Get a hold yourself, Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia yelled and smacked her cheeks with both her hands trying to focus on her paperwork but the image of Ichigo's disappointed face appeared in her mind and brought her back into her thoughts.

'_Ichigo…he looked disappointed just now…could it be-'_

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, waving his hand in front of Rukia's face and brought his face close to hers when she didn't respond.

"Uwah!" Rukia yelled in surprised and fell backwards from her chair.

"R-Rukia! You okay?" Ichigo asked, feeling guilty that he caused her fall.

"Ow…what's wrong with you?!" Rukia said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, you didn't respond when I called you. What were you thinking about anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"N-none of your business." Rukia blushed and looked away.

Ichigo stared at her suspiciously and decided not to question further. "Anyway, Kiyone told me there's a meeting this afternoon, both captains and vice-captains are to attend the meeting."

"Oh, okay." Rukia said.

* * *

_**At the 1**__**st**__** division barracks**_

All captains and vice-captains were lined up, ready for the meeting to start.

"Now that you're all here, let's start the meeting. Captain Kurotsuchi, please proceed." Kyroraku said while lifting his straw hat with a serious look.

"Last week, there were faint readings of an abnormal spiritual pressure in Soul Society. However, the reading was faint and we lost track of it. Two days ago, we've received reports of hundreds of missing people in the Karakura Town." Mayuri said. Everyone was shocked.

"Missing? What do you mean?" Ichigo said worriedly.

"I'm not sure what the reason is but there are signs of the same abnormal spiritual pressure in the Karakura Town." the mad scientist replied. "It might have something to do with the missing people."

"In other words, I need a few captains and vice-captains to go and investigate the Human World." Kyoraku said.

"I'm going no matter what!" Ichigo demanded.

"Of course, I knew you would say that." Kyoraku smirked, "Rukia-chan, of course you will accompany Ichigo-kun too. Just to be safe, I would like Captain Kuchiki and Abarai-kun to go too."

"Understood!" Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya and Renji replied in unison.

"Well, that's all for today's meeting. You're all dismissed." Kyoraku announced and all the captains and vice-captains left.

* * *

_**Midnight at Kuchiki Mansion, Rukia's room**_

_Rukia opened her eyes and found herself in a white room._

"_Where am I?" Rukia said to herself as she explores the room. Then suddenly, a figure appeared before her; the figure appears to be Ichigo._

"_Ichigo? What's going on?" Rukia asked Ichigo in confusion._

"_Rukia…" Ichigo said and embraced the confused Rukia._

"_I-Ichi…go?" Rukia was surprised of his actions but felt comforting at the same time. She breathed in Ichigo's scent and relaxed into his embrace._

"_Rukia, I love you…so much…so…much…" Ichigo tightened his hold on Rukia, "Please don't leave me…"_

_Hearing this made Rukia even more confused, "I'm not going to leave you, Ichigo because I lov-" Just as Rukia was about to finish her sentence, a barrage of black tentacles wrapped themselves around Ichigo's torso and limbs, pulling him away from Rukia._

"_RUKIAAA!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to reach for the woman he loves but to no avail._

"_ICHIGO-!" Rukia tried to run after him but realised that her legs were bound by those tentacles as well. "What are these things?!"_

_Rukia tried hard to break free but the tentacles' hold became even tighter. All she could do was looking at Ichigo being taken away from her. "ICHIGOOO!" she cried out to him but no reply was heard. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she cried at her powerlessness. Out of nowhere, a black hole appeared under Rukia's legs, causing her to fall into a pitch black space._

"Ichigo!" Rukia woke up covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. She looked at her surroundings, realizing that it was just a nightmare. "What was that all about?" She said as she tried to calm herself and went back to bed.

* * *

_**Next morning, at the 13**__**th**__** division barracks**_

Both Ichigo and Rukia were preparing to leave for the investigation. As they were about to leave, Rukia stopped and looked at the ground.

Ichigo, noticing Rukia had stopped, asked, "Hey, Rukia. What's wrong? You don't look so good. Did something happen?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night…" Rukia replied, looking extremely tired.

"Do you wanna rest up? I think I can handle this just fine with just Renji and Byakuya." Ichigo said, putting a hand on Rukia's shoulder with a small smile.

"Ichigo…I have a feeling like something bad is gonna happen, something really bad.." Rukia said with a pale face.

"Hey, I'm sure It's just a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about, right?" Ichigo said. Just as Rukia was about to say something, both Renji and Byakuya appeared.

"Hey, Ichigo, Rukia! Let's go." Renji said.

"Oh, alright." Ichigo replied. "You can stay here and rest, kay'?" Ichigo turned towards Rukia.

"No…I'm going." Rukia said.

"You sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…really…" Rukia assured him with a smile.

"Fine, just don't push yourself too hard." After seeing a nod from Rukia, Ichigo turned to the others and announced, "Okay then, let's move out!"

And with that, they left for the mission.

* * *

**Sooooo…sorry for the delay…guess last semester was busier than I thought, but good news is that this semester, I will be less busier so that means the chapters probably won't take too long to update…I hope…hehe...:P**

**Anyway, hope you guys won't give up on my story! :)**


	4. Enemy in Sight

**Chapter 3 is up! Are you enjoying my fanfic so far? :D**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **Bla bla bla…

* * *

_**At Karakura Town**_

Ichigo and the others arrived at Karakura Town and watching the surroundings from up above the sky.

"It doesn't seem like there's any problem here." Ichigo said, feeling nostalgic being back home.

"Kurosaki, we ought to split up into 2 teams and patrol around the town; that would allow us to cover more areas quickly." Byakuya stated calmly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go, Rukia." Ichigo said, turning towards Rukia but realised that there wasn't any response from her. "Hey, Rukia." Ichigo repeated, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" snapping out of her daze and looked at Ichigo with a surprised expression.

"You sure you're okay, Rukia? You seem kinda off." Ichigo asked. "There's nothing wrong. Let's just go already." Rukia quickly jumped away to avoid his question. "Wait up, Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, chasing after the little shinigami, leaving both Byakuya and Renji confused.

'_Did something happened to the both of them?' _Renji thought to himself. "Let's go, Renji." Byakuya said and shunpo-ed away. "A-ah right!" Renji quickly followed him.

* * *

"Rukia! I said wait up!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia, annoyed at her stubbornness. He picked up his speed and caught Rukia's arm.

"Hey, let go!" Rukia angrily said, trying to break free from his grasp. "Not until you tell me what's wrong?!" Ichigo spat back.

"I told you it's nothing, didn't I?!"

"Yeah, like I would buy that!" Ichigo glared.

"Just leave me alone! Just…don't bother about me…" Rukia's voice began to tone down.

"I can't do that, I worry about you because I care! There's no way I'm gonna leave you alone. You know that…" Ichigo said with a soft and comforting voice.

"It's just that that dream was so real, I felt like it was a message for me. A message that I'm gonna lose something…no, someone really important and I can't do anything to stop it…that person is you and I really don't want that to happen." Rukia said, not daring to look at Ichigo's expression.

Ichigo was stunned at Rukia's confession and couldn't find the right words to say.

Both of them remained silent until a familiar voice broke the silence. "Onii-chan? Onii-chan!"

"Eh? That's Yuzu's voice." Ichigo said and he and Rukia both looked down to see Yuzu waving happily towars them and Karin delighted to see his big brother.

Both Ichigo and Rukia then landed on the ground to greet the twins. "Grocery shopping?" Ichigo asked his sisters.

"Yup! We're buying ingredients for curry. Since you're here today, why don't both you and Rukia-chan join us?" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Sorry Yuzu, I wish we could have a nice meal together like we used to but we're on a mission right now." Ichigo said.

"Awww~then how about dinner? You won't be going back so soon right?" Yuzu asked pleadingly, hoping her brother could stay longer.

"Well, I think it's possible since we're gonna need a place to overnight until the mission's over." said Ichigo, ruffling Yuzu hair.

"Yay! Rukia-chan you join us too okay?" Yuzu happily urged Rukia to stay which lifted the said shinigami's mood a little. "Thanks, Yuzu, Karin." Rukia thanked with a small smile.

"Come to think of it, Ichi-nii. How are you able to come back to the Human World? I thought the reason you couldn't come home was because of the spiritual pressure being too strong, wasn't it?" Karin questioned.

"Yeah but thanks to Urahara-san and Kurotsuchi-san researching and creating this wristband to suppress my spiritual pressure when I come to the Human World. It's only for a few days though." Ichigo explained as he revealed the wristband to her sisters.

"Oh I see." Karin satisfied with the answer.

"Well, I guess we better be on our way. Be careful on the way back home, kay'?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"We will! Good luck on your mission! You too, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said as she and Karin waved goodbye to both Ichigo and Rukia.

As they jumped into the sky to continue patrolling the town, Ichigo said "Rukia, about what you said just now, I promise you that I'm not gonna leave you no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes to protect everything important to me and that includes you too. " He flashed a determined smile at Rukia, reassuring her. Touched by his words, Rukia felt a surge of warmth around her as if his words somehow gave her strength. Feeling comforted by his words, Rukia smiled back at Ichigo which made him feel relieved that she's feeling a lot better than before.

'_It's the same for me too, I'll do everything I can to protect you to, Ichigo!'_ Rukia thought to herself.

* * *

_**Back to Renji and Byakuya**_

The area they were patrolling has small traces of the unknown spiritual pressure.

"Captain, did you sense it too?" Renji asked with a serious look. Byakuya nodded in response. Out of nowhere, they heard a scream and without delay they quickly shunpo-ed to the source of the scream.

As they were arriving at the scene and saw a woman terrified as she watches black tentacles coming out from the shadow of the alleyway, reaching for her. Her husband quickly defended her wife by throwing himself at the tentacles. The tip of tentacles somehow merged into his body as if it was absorbing him.

"W-what are these things?! I feel so weak..." The man said, struggling to break free as the tentacles began to pull him towards the shadow. His wife immediately rushed to him and tried to stop the tentacles from taking him. "Ayane! Get out of here now! It's dangerous!" The man demanded.

"But Takeshi, I can't just leave you here!" Ayane cried.

"Don't be silly! That thing will get you too if you don't go now!" Takeshi scolded.

Ayane was desperate in trying to free his husband and wouldn't listen to him. As Renji pulled out his zanpaktou to cut the tentacles, a voice from the shadows chuckled "If you do that, the man will die. I can simply just catch another prey anytime I want."

"I don't believe you." Renji glared.

"Oh really, then cut them if you dare. You see, I'm currently sucking in that man's soul so if you cut my tentacles, you destroy the man's soul. Go ahead, cut them. My tentacles can just grow back and I'll get to devour your soul." The shadow said with an evil laugh.

"Tch." Renji was hesitating whether to believe the shadow or not. However, that wasn't the same case with Byakuya. Without any hesitation, Byakuya swiftly used the glove to release the man's soul from his body. Takeshi's lifeless body fell to the ground but his soul was still attached to the tentacles. Byakuya quickly cut off the soul chain that was connecting Takeshi's body to his soul, shocking Renji. "Captain! What are you doing?!" Renji shouted in disbelief.

Seeing her husband lifeless body, Ayane cried and hugged his husband's body. "You fool! What you're doing is simply allowing me to devour him more easily!" The shadow laughed.

Takeshi opened his eyes and saw both Byakuya and Renji in front of him with Ayane hugging his lifeless body, crying. "Thank you, you two must be shinigamis, right? It's better this way. Please protect Ayane for me." Takeshi thanked them and allowed himself to be eaten.

"Thanks for the meal, now I'll be taking another one of you!" The shadow began to stretch its tentacles towards Byakuya and Renji but missed when they dodged the tentacles. "Are you sure you wanna dodge that?" The shadow questioned mischeviously. Renji realised that the tentacles were heading towards Ayane and cursed when he knew they won't be able to reach her in time. Ayane was petrified with fear and fainted on her husband's body.

Just as the sharp tentacles were about to reach Ayane, a man appeared slashing the tentacles away, saving Ayane's life. Both the Shinigami were surprised when they saw who the newcomer was.

"My, my, I came to see what the ruckus is all about but I didn't expect something like this." The man in wooden sandals lifted his green striped hat, revealing a serious look.

"Urahara-san!" Renji exclaimed, relieved that he made it in time to save Ayane.

"I see, more reinforcements eh? Guess I'll retreat for now." The shadow begun to shrunk into the crack on the ground.

"Wait! Sing, Benihime!" Urahara quicken launched an attack on the shadow but missed and the shadow managed to escape. "Dammit!" Urahara cursed.

"Urahara-san what was that?" Renji questioned Urahara about the shadow.

"I'm not quite sure, Abarai-san. I assume it might be a hollow." Urahara replied.

"A hollow? It doesn't look anything like a hollow!" Renji said in shock.

"I'll explain later back at my shop, right now we need to deal with these two." Urahara said while using the Memory Changer on Ayane.

* * *

_**At Urahaha's Shop**_

After dealing with the victims, Renji and Byakuya had went and get Ichigo and Rukia to Urahara's shop to dicuss on the situation.

"Since last week, I've been sensing very faint spiritual pressure but couldn't pinpoint the location. However, as the days passed the spiritual pressure gradually grew and the numbers of people missing as well. I've began to research on this matter for quite some time and I somehow came across with signs of Hueco Mundo's portal opening in the Human World during the Quincy war. It was quite small so it's possible that Soul Society overlooked it. It might have gained some strength feeding on souls to cross between Soul Society and the Human World." Urahara explained.

"If it's a hollow, why does it not have a mask?" Rukia asked.

"From years of research, I've come across various kinds of hollow. This hollow is one of the few special hollows with special abilities. Judging from what I saw, it might be still weak to show its true form and was using its ability to hunt for souls. It's going to be a problem if it continues to grow." Urahara said, pulling his hat down.

"Its ability is a huge problem as well. We can't cut its tentacles while being attached to a victim as it destroys the soul of the victim. I had no choice but to separate the victim's body and soul by severing the chain." Byakuya stated calmly.

"I see, instead of destroying the soul, you allow the hollow to consume only the soul by cutting the chain. The soul will still have a chance of reviving in Soul Society if we kill the hollow." Urahara explained.

"Dammit! We can't keep letting run wild like that!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"So now what, we lost it. How are we gonna chase after it now." Renji said in frustration.

"Don't worry. Thanks to Captain Kuchiki and Abarai-san, I finally found the hollow and managed to attach a tracking device to it when I slashed its tentacles. This way we can know where it'll surface next time." Urahara said, flapping his small fan.

"That's good to hear." Rukia said in relief.

"Tessai-san is currently keeping an eye on the hollow's movement. We'll keep you informed if there's sign of it surfacing again. I'm guessing it might attack humans with higher spiritual pressure so please keep an out.

"Got it. Now then, it's getting late, we better go back. Yuzu and Karin's waiting for us. Let's go, Rukia." Ichigo said to Rukia as stood up, preparing to leave.

"Yeah." Rukia agreed.

"Kurosaki-san, I doubt it will attack us shinigamis since it's still weak but still, be careful." Urahara warned.

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Thanks, Urahara-san." Ichigo said, waving his hand as he leaves.

"So, Captain Kuchiki, Abarai-san. I'm guessing you need a place to stay to?" Urahara turned to the said persons.

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble." Renji apologized.

"No, no. It's no trouble at all." Urahara said with a smile.

* * *

_**At Kurosaki residence**_

"Itadakimasu!" Yuzu said happily and everyone began eating.

"It's been awhile since I had your cooking, Yuzu. It's still as good as I remember." Ichigo complimented her sister.

"Eat more if you want, Ichi-nii. Yuzu made lots of food. We have desserts as well." Karin said.

"Yup, I've made all your favorite food tonight! So eat up! You too, Rukia-chan; you've got to eat more, you're way to thin!" Yuzu said as she urged Rukia to eat more.

"Yes, my dear sweet third-daughter! You've got to eat more and become even prettier that my good-for-nothing son won't be able to take his eyes of you. And then get me a grandchi-" Before Isshin could finish his sentence, he received a blow to his face from a blushing Ichigo.

"Shut up, stupid old man." Ichigo growled.

"J-just like….old times…eh, s-son?" Isshin fell to the ground with a goofy smile.

Seeing the scene before her, Rukia felt at peace and laughed. The house was filled with laughter and dinner was nothing like they ever had before.

'_It's been awhile since I have such a great time.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he looked at both Rukia and his family getting along really well.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the dark alley**_

"Damn shinigamis, getting in my way! It's no use, I need to get more power." The hollow said to itself in frustration.

As it was thinking for a solution, the hollow sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "That's it! That shinigami from before! If I can somehow get him distracted, I can have his power for myself!" The hollow's laughed then spread through the dark alley.

* * *

**Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing…**

**Anyway, to be continued. :D**


	5. Don't Leave Me

**Finally had the time to continue another chapter…I'm so sorry!**

**This chapter is the one that inspired me to start this fanfic! So hope you enjoy! XD**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite…

* * *

_**After dinner at Kurosaki Residence**_

"Ah, you can just leave the plates here, Rukia-chan. Karin and I will do it." Yuzu said grinning, earning from Karin, who was watching TV.

"But-" Before Rukia can protest, Yuzu gently pushed Rukia towards the couch where Ichigo was seated. "You and onii-chan have been busy all day so just relax over here! Karin-chan, come do the dishes with me." Yuzu said with her hands on her hips. Karin seems to notice Yuzu's little plan to give the couple some alone time and sighed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Karin pouted and got up from her seat.

Rukia sat down beside Ichigo and watched the news. It was about the death of the man named Takeshi. The doctors were unable to determine the cause of his death. Listening to the news made Ichigo blood boil. Sensing this, Rukia grabbed the remote and switched the channels.

"We have to find that hollow quick or there's gonna be more casualties." Ichigo said gritting his teeth.

"Ichigo, calm down. You'll worry your sister if they see you like that this." Rukia said calmly.

"Yeah, sorry." Ichigo apologized.

There was an awkward silence until suddenly a perfume commercial came on. In the commercial, a guy was attracted by the girl who used the perfume and there was a passionate kiss between them. Seeing this, Ichigo blushed furiously and remember how he and Rukia had kissed even though it was an accident. He secretly peek from the corner of his eye to look at Rukia's reaction. While at the same time, Rukia, who was hanging her head downwards to hide her red face had also lifted her head slightly to peek at Ichigo's face. Their eyes met and both of them quickly turned away with their face red as ever.

"I-it's sure is hot here, isn't it?" Ichigo stuttered, trying to change the subject.

"Y-yeah." Rukia stuttered. "U-um, I think I'll go upstairs and-" Just when Rukia had turned away from Ichigo ready to leave her seat, Isshin's face was right in front of her smirking at the both of them.

"My, my, things sure are getting heated up!" Isshin said with a big grin on his face.

Rukia startled by Isshin's sudden appearance fell back onto Ichigo's lap with her back colliding with his chest. Ichigo was too stunned to react and both of them looked at each other blushing madly.

*Click*

The sound of the camera's shutter caught both of their attention and they saw Isshin holding up a camera, grinning like an idiot while both Yuzu and Karin were watching with amusement from behind.

"What a great shot! Woohoo! Masaki! I've got a photo of our boy and future daughter-in-law!" Isshin shouted happily and ran away before Ichigo could react.

"THAT BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled.

"I-I'm gonna go rest now." Rukia stumbled her way towards the stairs, probably still embarrassed about what happened. Ichigo was also flustered that he wouldn't dare to look at her.

"By the way, Rukia-chan. I've moved your bed to Ichigo's room." Isshin said from afar.

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Ichigo and Rukia yelled in unison.

"Oh Ichigo, if you're thinking of moving it back to your sister's room, it's impossible! Muahahahahahahaha!" Isshin's laughter could be heard from the back of the house.

Ichigo went to inspect his room and found Rukia's bed locked together with his.

"Damn that old geezer! I'm so gonna kill him!" Ichigo muttered under his breath. "It looks like we've got no choice, Rukia."

"It's fine. Besides, it's better this way." Rukia said but quickly blushed when she realised what she said. "I- I mean it better because we won't disturb your sisters when we have to go out in the middle of the night, I didn't mean it…the other way." She mumbled at the end but Ichigo understood it as he was blushing as well.

"Let's get some rest." Ichigo said.

With that, both of them went to bed with their backs facing each other.

* * *

_**Midnight at Kurosaki Residence, Ichigo's room**_

"Ichi…no…please…don't leave me…no…Ichigo…"

Hearing his name, Ichigo woke up and drowsily look towards the source of the voice. It was from Rukia. She was having a nightmare. Her head was covered in sweat and she was panting as if she was having trouble breathing. Ichigo became worried and gently shook Rukia awake.

"Rukia. Hey, Rukia. Wake up." Ichigo saw tears rolling down her cheeks and became more worried. He shook her harder.

"Nnngg…Ichi…go…please…don't….ICHIGO!" Rukia jumped up wide awake and began to cough furiously due to lack of air.

"Rukia! It's okay! I'm right here." Ichigo gently patted Rukia on her back.

Without warning, Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's clothes and puts her face on his chest. Ichigo could felt Rukia trembling and his shirt getting damp from her tears but ignored it. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Rukia, hoping that it could help calm her down. After a while, he felt Rukia's hold on him loosening. He gently pushed Rukia away from his chest and wiped her tears.

"It's just a nightmare. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll always be by your side, protecting you, Rukia." Ichigo said looking into Rukia's beautiful violet eyes, gently stroking her cheek.

"Ichigo…" was all Rukia could muttered. She then felt her head being pulled closer and finally, their lips met.

It felt like time has stopped during that moment. Everything around them doesn't seem to matter anymore. All Rukia's fear, sadness and troubles were washed away by the new feeling. Ichigo began kissing Rukia more deeply, treasuring the moment of their true first kiss. He then let go of her and both of them attempt to catch their breaths. Ichigo was tempted to do more than just kissing Rukia but he felt that now wasn't the time to do so. They shared a silent moment together before going back to bed in each other's arms, not knowing the presence of someone taking photos of them.

* * *

_**Next day, afternoon, Karakura River**_

Ichigo and Rukia was walking along the beautiful Karakura River, patrolling the town.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? You've been making that grumpy face all day long." Rukia asked.

"Ah, it's just dad and his stupid antics." Ichigo grumbled, remembering what happened in the morning.

_**Flashback**_

_*Phone rings*_

"_A message? Who sends message this early in the morning?" Ichigo drowsily grabbed his phone and his eyes became wide when he saw what was in the message. "What?!"_

_The message was from none other but his dad. There was 3 photos in the message. The first being the photo of Rukia on his lap and both of them looking at each other blushing. The second photo is of their first kiss last night. And last but not least, a photo of the two of them sleeping while holding each other close. At the end of the message, there a short note. 'I'm still waiting for my grandchild. :D'_

"_I swear I'll kill you one day!" Ichigo threw his phone on his bed, blushing. He then peeked at his phone again and picked it back up. "Then again, the photos aren't bad." Ichigo said while smiling gently at Rukia's cute sleeping face._

_**Back to present**_

"Well enough about that stupid old geezer, let's get going." Ichigo said to Rukia.

Just as they were about to make a leap, Rukia's phone rang.

"Hello. Ah, Urahara, what is it? What?! Okay, we'll inform nii-sama and Renji." Rukia shuts her phone and turns to Ichigo. "Ichigo, there's signal of the enemy at the central park. It might be targeting the people over there. Let's hurry. I'll call Renji on the way"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded and both of them shunpo-ed towards the central park.

* * *

_**At the Central Park**_

A shadow appeared among the trees, waiting for the chance to catch its prey. There were children playing in the park with their parents watching over them nearby. The shadow then creeps one of its tentacles towards a boy who was chasing his friends around the playground. Before the tentacles could reach the boy's legs, Ichigo manages to jump in between them and pushed the boy away from the tentacle.

"Huh? What just happened? Mama! Something just pushed me down!" The boy cried to his mother.

"That can't be. You're imagining things. I told you not to run so fast. Come on, let's go home." Said the mother while dragging his whining son away from the area.

"Aww, Shouta's going home already?" The boy's friends pouted. One by one the children began to leave the park with their parents.

"That's good. Glad I made it in time." Ichigo said looking back at the people leaving the park.

"Youuuu…it's you. So you finally came out, huh?" The shadow said as if it was waiting for Ichigo to show up.

"Who are you? What are you?" Ichigo grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the shadow.

"Be careful, Ichigo. Remember what Urahara said about the tentacles." Rukia warned Ichigo.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo replied still focusing his attention towards the shadow.

"I ain't tellin' you Shinigami nothing! All I want is your spiritual energy!" The shadow then stretch its tentacle towards Ichigo but Ichigo deflected it by simply shooting out a Getsuga Tenshou.

"You're that weak and you wanna attack someone like me?" Ichigo smirked.

"I may be weak now but once I absorb your spiritual energy, I will be unstoppable!"

The shadow attacks again but not towards Ichigo but a young girl who was hiding under the playground equipment. The attack hit the pole of the equipment and the roof of the equipment began to topple. As Ichigo tries to go over to the girl, the shadow used to opportunity to attack him but failed as Rukia had interfere with its attack with her kido.

"Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo said and shunpo-ed to save the girl from danger.

"You shinigamis are such nuisance!" The shadow screeched and a dark cloud appeared above. Slowly, four hollows began to appear around Ichigo and Rukia.

"Tch. This guy can summon other hollows too?!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"There's so many of them." Rukia stepped back, getting ready for an attack.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Renji yelled as he arrived at the scene together with Byakuya.

"Kurosaki, we'll deal with the hollows. You deal with the shadow. Your Getsuga Tenshou is more suited to fight it." Byakuya stated.

"Got it." Ichigo replied and jumped towards the shadow. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A large blue light shot out from Ichigo's blade and towards the shadow but it managed to dodge it.

"Damn. I missed." Ichigo cursed.

Just as he lands on the ground, a hollow appeared and attacked Ichigo from behind. Ichigo barely dodged it and received a deep cut on his right shoulder. Ichigo quickly turned around to block a second attack from the hollow. The hollow was pushing back hard. It was no ordinary hollow.

"What's with these hollow? There almost as strong as Adjuchas!" Ichigo asked as he tries to push back the hollow despite the pain from his wound.

"These hollows are special. In Hueco Mundo, they lived in a dark part of the Menos Forest, surviving by devouring stronger hollows, Menos and even Adjuchas. I took them under my wing and they are my servants now." The shadow explained. "Enough talk, I shall devour your spiritual energy right here, RIGHT NOW!" The shadow's tentacle shoots towards Ichigo.

"Ban-" _'Dammit! I'm not gonna make it!'_ Ichigo thought to himself while attempting to escape with Bankai.

Right before the attack connects, Ichigo's eyes became wide when a black figure jumped right in front of him, shielding him from the attack.

"RUKIAAAAAA!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia fell to the ground. The tentacle had wrapped itself around her legs.

"What? How honourable of you to sacrifice yourself for your comrade's life. I was aiming for his spiritual energy but yours is quite good as well." The shadow began to pull Rukia towards it.

"Nnnggg!" Rukia felt so weak that she couldn't bring herself to fight back. _'It's sucking away my spiritual energy!'_

"Rukia! Hang on!" Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia hand, trying to stop the shadow from pulling Rukia away. He grabbed his sword ready to attack the shadow.

"Wait, Ichigo! If you hurt the shadow, Rukia's gonna die!" Renji yelled while fighting the hollows.

"Dammit! Isn't there anything I could do?!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"I-ichigo…Attack the shadow! Don't…worry about me." Rukia said with a pained expression.

"I'm not gonna let you die, Rukia! I promised you! I'll always be by you side, protecting you!" Ichigo argued.

"Then the both of you can die being devour by me!" The shadow said as it became a black hole dragging both Ichigo and Rukia with greater strength.

"Let me go or you're gonna get dragged into this too!" Rukia cried.

"I won't! I won't, Rukia! No matter what!" Ichigo protest, desperately holding onto Rukia's hand.

Rukia was already pulled into the black hole. With no luck, Ichigo used his remaining strength keep Rukia from going further into the hole.

"Ichigo, please. Let me go, I don't want you to die either." Rukia cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You're the one who told me not to leave you and yet you're gonna leave me?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything to protect you, Ichigo." Rukia said with a sad smile.

"Don't give me that! I'm not gonna give up so neither are you!" Ichigo tries to pull her up again but Rukia puts her other hand on top of his. "Rukia…"

"Ichigo…I'm glad that the last person I see is you. I love you." Rukia said gently with a tearful smile.

"No, Rukia…You can't…I love you too…please don't-" As Ichigo begged for Rukia to stop, Rukia released herself from Ichigo's hold and fell into the pitch dark hole. "RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The hole quickly close up and disappeared from Ichigo's sight. The hollows mysteriously vanished as well, leaving the three shinigamis dumbfounded.

* * *

**Well, that was kinda hard to write…I had a heartache trying kill my own favorite character. Poor Ichigo…**

**It was kinda hard to link it all cause' parts of the story was from a dream I had last time…weird, huh? To have dreams of your favorite anime character but without you in it…hahaha**

**Stay tuned… :D**


	6. Standing Up

**Time for Chapter 5!**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite…

* * *

_**At Seireitei**_

The sky was so grey even though it's morning. Everything looked as if there was not a speck of life at all. The tension of the atmosphere was so heavy that it could suffocate someone. There was a funeral being held in Seireitei; a funeral of a beautiful raven haired Shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia.

All the captains and vice-captains except Ichigo, Kenpachi and Mayuri were lined up behind Captain Commander Kyoraku. Behind them were the people of the thirteenth division and those who were acquainted with Rukia. Right in front of them was the Rukia's grave. A photo of her smiling was place on her grave and flowers were placed all around it.

"Everyone, let's pray for Vice-captain Kuchiki." Kyoraku instructed everyone behind him. With that, everyone closed their eyes and silently prayed for Rukia.

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere nearby**_

An orange haired man was sitting under a tree. His eyes were lifeless as he gaze mindless at the scene before him. _'A funeral? Whose funeral was it?'_

Suddenly, a drop of water on his face caught his attention. _'Rain?' _He thought to himself as it began to rain. _'I hate the rain..'_

'_Who are they praying for? Noone died…NOONE DIED!' _Ichigo's lifeless eyes became furious and dashed towards the funeral.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE PRAYING FOR?! RUKIA'S NOT DEAD! STOP ACTING AS IF SHE'S DEAD!" Ichigo roared.

"Ichigo-kun…" Kyoraku looked at Ichigo with sad eyes.

"Rukia's not dead! She's not.." Ichigo's voice began to quiver in both sadness and anger. He ran towards the grave trying to destroy it. "She's not dead! Why are you building her a grave?!"

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Renji immediately grabbed onto Ichigo, stopping him. "S-stop it, Ichigo. Rukia's gone…we couldn't save her." Renji said. Renji was suffering as well, the childhood friend he loved is gone. In the end, he couldn't even protect her.

"Shut up! She's still out there. I know she is!" Ichigo yelled, refusing to believe the love of his life is gone.

"Stop it, Ichigo! You're a captain too. This isn't how you should behave in front of your subordinates!" Shinji reprimanded.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! All of you shut up!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Do you think Rukia-chan will be happy seeing you like this?! Rukia-chan wanted you to live and yet here you are disgracing yourself as a captain of the thirteen division!" Shinji shot back.

"C-captain Hirako!" Hinamori hinted Shinji to stop.

Shinji's words rang in Ichigo's mind. He then saw an image of Rukia's smile.

'_Ichigo…I'm glad that the last person I see is you. I love you.' _

Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"A-ah…AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rukia! Rukiaaa! W-why? WHY?! RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo broke down crying.

Renji felt that Ichigo was no longer resisting and decided to let him go. Ichigo got up and took Rukia's photo into his hands.

'_Rukia, you still smiled until the end. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you like I promised.' _Ichigo thought bitterly. His thumb gently stroking the photo.

'_Rukia…I wanna see you…I wanna see your smile…why did you have to leave?' _Ichigo's grip on the photo frame tighten as his tears wouldn't stop cascading down his face.

* * *

_**In an unknown place (Rukia's POV)**_

'_It's dark…where am I? I…I can't see anything…am I…dead?'_ I thought to myself as I slowly open my eyes. _'What happened to me? I remember Ichigo trying to save me and then…'_ The thought of Ichigo made me jumped up in panic. "Ichigo. Where are you Ichigo? ICHIGOOOOO?" I yelled as I tried to look the orange haired man I love so dearly.

"He's not here…" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to look at the speaker but I couldn't see anything in this pitch dark space.

"You're that shadow hollow, aren't you?" I asked. "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"My, my, aren't you a noisy one. One question at a time, shinigami." The shadow spoke mischievously. "This is your inner world. It's not surprising that you can't recognize your own inner world."

"My inner world? But I was-"

"Devoured? No. I have other plans for you." The shadow interrupted me and started wrapping its tentacle around me. "Your spiritual energy was nowhere near the power I wanted. I want that boy's immense power for myself. With you as bait, I'll be sure to get what I want."

"I won't help you with your plans. I'll stop you even if it costs me my life!" I shouted and tries to get myself free from its hold.

"Stop me?" The shadow laughed. "Do you even realize what state you're in right now? You don't even have a chance of beating me now that I've sealed your shinigami power. Don't underestimate me, shinigami. I may be weak right now but I can still easily take control of your body!"

As the shadow said that, its tentacles began envelop me. I tried with all my might to struggle free but to no avail.

"Enough talk! I'll take over your body right now!" The shadow laughed maniacally.

'_I won't let you hurt him! I won't!' _I wanted to shout but I couldn't speak. As I was losing consciousness, the last thing on my mind was him. _'No…Ichigo…'_

* * *

_**At the 13**__**th**__** division barracks**_

"Captain. Captain Kurosaki." Kiyone called for her captain who was sitting alone under a tree thinking about the woman he loved.

"Huh? Oh, Kiyone. What is it?" Ichigo asked with a tired face.

"Captain, you seem tired. Are you alright?" Kiyone felt stupid for asking that. She saw how much Ichigo love Rukia when she saw him cried during the funeral. It was utterly heartbreaking. She too was suffering, first they lost their former lieutenant Kaien then their former captain, Ukitake and now Rukia too. I hurt so much but Ichigo was probably suffering the most as he was the one who tried to save Rukia but failed to do so. To see someone you love die right in front of you was too painful.

"Why don't you take a few days off, Captain? Kotsubaki and I can handle the rest." Kiyone suggested.

"I'm fine. I'll go back to work right away." Ichigo said as he faked a smile.

"Captain." Kiyone said with her head hung low.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked and turned to Kiyone.

"Captain, please don't keep everything to yourself! We, the thirteen division is here to support you. We'll share your pain with you. So, please don't suffer alone. I'm sure Kuchiki-san too…she too wouldn't want you to see you like this." Kiyone said, not willing to show her face to her captain.

Ichigo could see tears dripping from her face. _'Share your pain, huh? Even your feelings reach your subordinates.'_

_Ichigo then remembered the words she once told him._

_''You're not in my way! If you get hurt, then I'll support you! If you can't move then I'll fight in your place! If you're in pain then I'll bear your pain! We're friends, right?!''_

'_I'm such an idiot, aren't I? Rukia…'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he looked into the grey sky.

"Kiyone, I'm gonna head back to my office and finish up for today. And please take over for me along with Sentaro's help while I'm away." Ichigo said as he walked towards his office.

Delighted to hear those words from her captain, Kiyone immediately smiled and replied "Yes, sir!"

"Oh and Kiyone." Kiyone looked at her captain. "Thank you." Ichigo said and continued walking.

* * *

_**Ichigo's office**_

As Ichigo entered his office, he looked at his empty office. Memories of Rukia flowed back to him. He had specially requested to share the same office with Rukia so that she could guide him on the ways of Soul Society and also the paperwork. He missed the times when they would bicker on the simplest things. No matter where he looked, an image of Rukia would appear in his sight looking as if she's cleaning the office or sorting out the paperwork. Thinking back, he had always admired how hardworking she was. She always shined no matter what she did.

As he sat down in front of his desk ready to continue his work, he saw a stack of paperwork on the corner of the desk. Then he remembered those were the paperwork that Rukia had demanded him to complete that day right before the meeting.

"_You fool!"_

"_Gimme a break, Rukia! I've been working hard this whole morning so let me sleep." _

"_Working hard my ass! That pile of paperwork has been sitting on your desk for days! They're all due by next week and- Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I will do them after this nap."_

"_You really are a piece of work."_

Ichigo thought back and smiled at the memory. That was the day when they had their little 'accident'. He chuckled a little and examined the stack of papers. The paperwork has been completed.

"This is…Rukia's handwriting…" Ichigo said to himself as he looked at the paperwork. Underneath the stack of papers, there was a note left by Rukia. As usual, there were her drawings of Chappy the rabbit on the note.

'_Ichigo, I'm helping you this one time and one time only!'_

_From Rukia_

Ichigo smiled at her note and chuckled. "You're always there for me, aren't you…Rukia? I promise you, I won't let you down. And…I'll always love you…"

With his newfound determination, Ichigo began to work hard to complete his work for today.

* * *

_**At Kurosaki Residence**_

The house was unusually quiet today. Karin walked to the kitchen hoping to help Yuzu with the cooking. She looked at Yuzu who was chopping the vegetables but her mind seem to be focused on something else rather than the chopping board. She knew very well what was going through her mind. She too was devastated at the shocking news from yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_It was raining heavily that night, Yuzu and Karin were preparing for dinner as they heard the sound of the front door opening._

"_Ah, it must be onii-chan and Rukia-chan!" She thought as she went to greet them. "Welcome back, onii-" but her smile dropped as she saw her brother in his shinigami form with Renji and Byakuya behind him. All of them were soaking wet, droplets of water had dropped onto the wooden floor. She felt her chest tightened as she saw the mournful faces they had on them. She could clearly see her brother's eyes that were red from crying. What bothered her the most was that there was no sign of Rukia._

"_O-onii-chan? What's wrong? Where's Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked worriedly and noticed how Ichigo had jumped a little at Rukia's name. Karin who was wondering what took them so long, had also walked out from the dining room with a worried face. "Ichi-nii?"_

"_R-Rukia…she's…gone…" Ichigo's voice was breaking._

"_N-no way…" Yuzu choked and began to tear up. Karin was shocked, unable to say anything._

"_Yuzu, Karin…I'm heading back to Soul Society…there are some things…needed to be done…I'm sorry that I can't stay for dinner tonight…" Ichigo said._

"_Onii-chan…take care…" Yuzu said, trying her best to stay strong for her brother._

"_We'll let dad know what happen." Karin said as she gently patted Yuzu on the head._

"_Thanks Yuzu, Karin. Take care." Ichigo said in a low voice and left with Renji and Byakuya._

_Right after they left, Yuzu fell to the floor on her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried while Karin held her close, trying her best not to cry for the loss of a close friend, a family member._

_**Back to the present**_

"Ah!" Yuzu winced and dropped the knife to the floor. Karin was snapped back to reality and immediately ran to her side. She grabbed Yuzu's hand and inspect the wound.

"Thank goodness, it's just a small cut." Karin sighed and took out the first aid kit from the shelf above them.

"You should be more careful, Yuzu." Karin said as she placed the bandage on Yuzu's finger.

"Karin-chan. Do you think onii-chan's alright?" Yuzu asked with a sad face. She looked as if she was about to cry at the thought of her brother suffering from the loos of Rukia.

"I'm sure Ichi-nii will somehow pull himself together." Karin forced a small smile and put her hand on Yuzu's.

"That's right. Your brother's gonna be fine." Isshin said as he walked out of the clinic. He had heard the news from Urahara last night. To him, losing Rukia was like losing a precious daughter. Not only did she change Ichigo, but also the Kurosaki family as well. Things were always lively with her around.

"Tell you what, tomorrow's Sunday so how about we go pay him a visit? We can ask his friends to come along too." Isshin suggested with a smile. Both Yuzu and Karin lightened up and agreed.

"Okay! I'll go call Orihime-chan and the others!" Yuzu chirped happily and ran over to the house phone.

* * *

_**Nighttime at Ichigo's home**_

"Ahhhhhh~" Ichigo yawned loudly as soon as he stepped into his home. "I'm so tired and hungry. Time to cook myself something to eat." He sighed and lazily walked into the kitchen after taking of his haori and zanpaktou.

Ichigo's cooking had been improving ever since he started living in Soul Society. Once in a while when his family came to visit, Yuzu would teach him some of her recipes. He didn't take long to learn those recipes as he had seen Yuzu cooked a few times already. Rukia or Renji would sometimes drop by to have a taste of his cooking. Neither of them seem to dislike his cooking, much to his relief.

Ichigo effortlessly finished cooking himself an omelette rice and slowly ate as he reminisce about the past. He remembered the time when Rukia came to his home to try his cooking for the first time.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why are you following me around?" Ichigo asked in annoyance._

"_What's so bad about it? I can do anything I want." Rukia stuck out her tongue at Ichigo. "Besides I heard from Karin that Yuzu had been teaching you how to cook. I thought maybe I could go see how much you sucked at cooking." She continued with a smirk._

"_Damn you!" Ichigo growled. "For your information, I can cook. Yuzu just taught me some of her recipes. And I can surely cook better than you can!" Ichigo told her confidently._

"_I can cook too! You've seen me cooking before, didn't you?" Rukia argued._

"_Oh, you mean that time when you cooked for Byakuya when he was hospitalized?" Ichigo thought back to the time after he save Rukia from the execution, she had tired really hard to mend her relationship with Byakuya by trying to cook for him while he was hospitalized. She had cooked Shiratama Zenzai but found out that Byakuya preferred spicy food so she asked Ichigo for advice on how to cook curry. However, that she was then told by Unohana that Byakuya isn't well enough to eat something spicy so she had to cook a simple porridge which Byakuya was pleased. He had tried some of her curry and it was quite good. Renji had also said that the Shiratama Zenzai she cooked was delicious as well._

"_Well, I had to admit your cooking was good but I heard from Renji that back when you two were living in Rukongai, you cooking was bad enough to send someone to an early grave. At least, that's what he said." Ichigo laughed. _

"_What?! Renji said that?" Rukia blushed, embarrassed of what Renji had told Ichigo. She mentally reminded herself to kill Renji if he ever appear before her._

_When they reached Ichigo's home, Ichigo walked into the kitchen and preparing to cook omelette rice. Rukia watch Ichigo intently as he cooked but quickly looked away and blushed at how she had been staring at him for quite a while._

"_Dinner's ready!" Ichigo said and served two plates of omelette rice on the table. Rukia admired at the gooeyness of the egg that look as if it was too good to be eaten._

"_It looks good but looks can be deciving." Rukia stated as she picked up her spoon._

"_You just can't come out and compliment me, can you?" Ichigo smirked as took a bite of his own food._

_Rukia took a bite and her eyes went wide. It was delicious. She never expected Ichigo to be able to cook something that taste so good._

_Ichigo noticed her reaction and questioned her. "So? How is it?" He smirked at her knowing that she likes his cooking._

"_I-it's…not that bad." Rukia looked away, avoiding eye contact with Ichigo._

"_Yeah, whatever midget." Ichigo smiled and continued eating. He was very pleased at the thought of Rukia liking his cooking. 'It's a pleasure to be able to cook for you, Rukia.' _

_**Back to the present**_

Ichigo had already finished his dinner and washed the dishes as well. After bathing, he laid on his back staring intently at the photo of him and Rukia. "Rukia…"

He turned and buried his face in his pillow. He breathed in a familiar scent that lingered on his pillow. He had smelled this scent a few times when he hugged Rukia. 'This is…Rukia's scent.' He then remembered that she had been sleeping in his room on the day when she fainted during work.

'I miss you, Rukia…' Ichigo then slowly close his eyes as the wonderful scent lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 5.**

**If you're wondering about when Rukia cooked, you can google for the Bleach novel: Honey Dish Rhapsody. It's a nice story. There's also a complete English translation of it.**

**By the way, I might have to delay to story for 2 or 3 months again cause' my new semester is starting. I have my schedule fully packed these day. But I'll still do my best to finish this story. **

**Well, good luck to me! T^T**


	7. The Unexpected

**OMG! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo very VERY SORRY for taking this long to update but anyway here's CHAPTER 6!**

**Main Pairing:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns Bleach

_**At Ichigo's home**_

* * *

The bright sunshine shone on Ichigo face, waking the carrot-top from his deep slumber. Ichigo scrunched his face and stirred in his futon. Slowly opening his amber eyes, Ichigo groggily walked towards the bathroom and washed his face. As the cold water hit his face, Ichigo felt refreshed and stared at the mirror. Then, the memories from yesterday came quickly into his mind. Ichigo frowned, feeling empty once again but shook it off as he promised himself he would stay strong for both him and Rukia's sake. After taking a shower, Ichigo put on his casual kimono and proceed to the kitchen.

"A few days off, huh? How am I going to spend all this time? Kiyone's gonna kick my ass if I go back to work…Maybe Kenpachi can spar with me…" Ichigo imagined how chaotic it would be if he ask for Kenpachi to spar with him and shivers ran down his spine. "Or maybe not…" Just as Ichigo was about to pour himself some hot tea, there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who visits so early in the morning." He said as he walked towards the entrance.

To his surprise, his family and friends had come to pay him a visit. "Everyone…" Ichigo said, feeling slightly happy to see some familiar faces.

"Onii-chan!" "Ichi-nii!" Both Yuzu and Karin felt relieved to see their brother and hugged him tightly.

"Y-Yuzu, Karin, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly but only to have Yuzu shaking her head and buried her face against his chest as a response.

"We came here to see how you're doing." Ishida replied in Ichigo's sisters' stead.

"Your sisters were worried about you so I brought them here to visit. And I called your friends along too." Isshin said and he gently patted both Yuzu's and Karin's head.

Ichigo smiled and gently pulled his sisters closer to him. "Thanks Yuzu, Karin. Thanks, old man."

"Kurosaki-kun…How are you feeling?" Inoue asked sadly. She felt her heart breaking when she learned of Rukia's death and it hurt even more when she saw how depressed Ichigo was. To her, not only Rukia was a close friend but also the ray of light for Ichigo which she could never be. With Rukia gone, Ichigo won't be the same.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't make it for Kuchiki-san's funeral." Tatsuki said. She, Keigo and Mizuiro had also came along with the gang to check on Ichigo's wellbeing.

"We brought some flowers for Kuchiki-san. Hope she would love them." Mizuiro said as he lifted a bouquet of purple and white flowers.

Ichigo stared at the flowers and an image of Rukia smiling appeared in his mind. The white flower reminded him of Rukia's beautiful Zanpaktou and the purple ones reminded him of her stunning violet eyes. He pictured her dancing gracefully with her Sode no Shirayuki in her hand while smiling and he too smiled at the thought. "Thanks, all of you."

* * *

_**Somewhere in Rukongai**_

A body appeared from a dark portal in midair and fell to the ground. The raven haired girl slowly regained conscious and grabbed her head, feeling lightheaded. Her whole body felt weak. "W-where am I?" she lifted her head and scanned her surroundings but she could only see trees around her, there was no one else nearby. As she tried to stand up, her legs gave away causing her to fall forward. The sound of water flowing caught her attention and she began to crawl towards the lake beside her, suffering from hunger and dehydration. The lake water was crystal clear and drinking the water made her regain a bit of strength to walk. "I feel like I haven't eat or drink in days. I need food." She said to herself as she looked around for food. She saw some berries on a bush nearby and quickly ate them without a second thought.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, she saw what looked like a village. The village somehow looked familiar but she couldn't remember why. As she walked slowly exploring the district, she bumped into a man.

"Hey, watch where you're going you little-" the man yelled but stopped when he saw his attacker was a petite but pretty girl. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? What's a pretty a little lady like you doing all the way over here in the 78th district all alone?" The man smirked and gently grabbed a few locks of the girl's hair.

"I-I was just looking around." The girl said nervously.

"Hey, boss. Why don't we show her around the district?" Another thin man came from behind smirking as well. "You don't have to worry, we've got a bunch of tough guys to protect you." Said the thin man, pointing at a gang of men sitting behind eying her from top to bottom.

"U-um, that's ok. I can manage on my own." The girl replied and began to turn around and leave. Before she can do so, the man roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his chest.

"Hey, hey little missy. You can't reject us just like that. Not until we have some fun together." The leader of the gang said and began touch the girl's face.

Out of instinct, she slapped the man's hand away and kicked him in the shins. The man was taken by surprised and the girl was also shocked at her own strength. However, this angered the men and she quickly took a hood nearby and flee.

"After her! I'm going to make sure she pays for what she did!" The leader demanded and the gang darted towards her.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Sereitei**_

"Here it is." Ichigo said as he guided his family and friends to Rukia's grave.

'_Kuchiki Rukia_

_Vice-captain of the 13__th__ division_

_A brave comrade and a great friend'_

The words were neatly carved onto the gravestone. Ichigo bends down and stroke carved words lovingly as if he was caressing Rukia herself. "Hey, Rukia. Everyone's here to see you. Hope you like the flowers." _'I love you…always…'_

"Kuchiki-san, we hope you're doing well no matter where you are. Please watch over us and…Kurosaki-kun too…" Inoue said softly and bowed towards the gravestone with everyone else.

"Rukia-chan, thank you for always looking out for Onii-chan. It's always great to have you around the house. Both Karin-chan and Otou-san feels the same way." Yuzu said sniffling. Karin stared at the gravestone quietly as she was never good with saying goodbye.

Isshin strokes Yuzu's head gently and said with as sad smile. "Yuzu, come on. Don't cry in front of her. Rukia-chan gonna feel sad seeing you like this, isn't that right Rukia-chan?"

After everyone was done talking, they gave one more longing look at Rukia's grave. In that silence, Tatsuki spoke up. "So, Ichigo. Since you will be on leave for a few days, have you thought of what you gonna do?"

"Yeah. We planned to stay over for two nights and will leave the day after tomorrow. We've already applied for our leave from school so, got any plans?" Keigo asked.

"Not really. But for now I'm going to pay a visit to the graves of Rukia's late friends when she was growing up in Rukongai. Rukia has always been going there almost every week, I think she'll be happy it if I visit them in her place." Ichigo said.

"Onii-chan, can we come along?" Yuzu begged Ichigo and with a soft smile he replied her "Of course you can, Yuzu." With that, Yuzu smiled brightly and everyone went off to 78th district of Rukongai, the place where Rukia grew up.

* * *

_**Somewhere in 78**__**th**__** district**_

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little bitch!" The leader of the gang shouted as he slowly search the area.

The girl covered herself in the hood and hid behind a stack of boxes. Her entire body shook in fear as she quietly prayed that the men couldn't find her. To her dismay, the leader of the gang recognised the quivering hood as the girl and his men swiftly grabbed the girl slamming her towards the wall of a wooden house nearby. The girl gasped in pain and tried to shake herself of the men's grip.

"Quite feisty, aren't you? The leader spoke with a smug on his face. "You need to be taught a lesson." He said as he slapped the girl across the face, hard. "Take her back!" he ordered his men.

Tears began to spill from the girl's eyes from the stinging pain on her cheek. Out of fear, she swung her legs and she managed to kick one of the men. The other man who was holding her as well, was stunned and let go of the girl to assist his injured comrade. As soon as she was freed, the girl ran again, desperately seeking for help.

"You idiots! Just how could one midget be so hard to handle?!" the leader was furious. "I don't care what it takes! Bring her back to me!" And so, the chase began once again.

* * *

Ichigo and the others were slowly walking along the 78th district. Almost everyone was shocked at the condition of the district. It was a very run-down village without sufficient food nor water. They saw how there are many orphans stealing water from merchants. Many men sat there and watched as Ichigo and his gang walked by. The look in their eyes were very mean.

"O-oi…I-Ichigo…Don't these guys look scary?" Keigo said nervously. "I-I mean, Rukia-chan couldn't have grown up in this dirty old place, could she?"

"I don't know much but Byakuya said that Rukia's sister once abandoned her here as a baby and Rukia somehow survived and grew up together with Renji here." Ichigo said. When Ichigo first heard that Rukia lived in such a place, he couldn't believe it. He felt pity for Rukia to have such a harsh childhood life. But even with such a harsh lifestyle she could still make it through. _'She truly is strong. That's one of the reason I loved her so much.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

Suddenly, a girl covered in hood ran into Ichigo. Ichigo was unharmed by the impact but swiftly grabbed the girl before she could fall. Before he could make sure of the girl's condition, a yell could be heard. The girl panicked and ran away from Ichigo. The leader of the gang quickly ran towards the girl. Just as the gang members were about to follow their leader's lead, Ichigo stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo questioned them with a scowl. When the gang members tried to attack Ichigo, they flew off. It was Chad who sent them flying.

"Ichigo, we'll take care of this. You go help the girl." Chad finally spoke up.

"Alright, thanks guys." Ichigo said and shunpo-ed after the girl. The gang members were scared to death by Chad's strength and scurried away.

* * *

The girl ran as fast as her legs could take her but her strength was slowly draining. Her vision was getting blurry and her head was spinning due to lack of oxygen from all the running she did. She hoped that someone would come save her before she lose her remaining strength. Unfortunately, she reached a dead end and all she could do was cowered in a corner with fear.

"You're…trapped!" The man said, he too was also out of breath. He grabbed the girl by her neck and pinned her onto the wall. "Now. To punish this little rabbit." He licked his lips and started breathe in the girl's scent. "Mmmm…you smell nice even though you're covered in sweat." He rubbed his filthy hands on her shoulders and continue to enjoy her sweet scent.

"No…please…don't…" the girl cried and begged.

"Don't what? Don't stop? Gladly." The man chuckled evilly and reach out to pull the hood off.

At that moment, a hand came between the girl and the man and grabbed the pervert's hand. The girl peeked from under her hood and saw orange hair. She recognised him as the guy she bumped into just moments ago.

"Who the hell are you?!" the perverted man demanded in annoyance. Without a word, the furious Ichigo threw his across the alley causing the man to bang onto the other wall. The girl fell onto the ground and backed away into a corner, still shaking uncontrollably.

"What do you think you're doing to this girl?" Ichigo growled.

"What's it to you, bastard? How dare you ruin my play time?" The man spat back. He brought out a knife and charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo effortlessly shunpo-ed in behind him and twisted the man's arm. The man yelled in pain and dropped the knife.

"Y-you're a Shinigami? W-wait. Orange haired Shinigami? I-it couldn't be! Captain Kurosaki of the 13th division?!" Realising Ichigo's true identity, the man bowed towards Ichigo and begged for forgiveness. "I'm very sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't kill me!"

"Do something like that again and I'll skin you alive! The same goes for your men!" Ichigo spat, grabbing the man by the collar. After that, he let go of the man and the man ran away.

Ichigo's angry face quickly turned into a worried one as he saw the girl trying to stand up. Just as he was about to go and help her up, the girl threw up on the ground. Ichigo became increasingly worried and quickly went to support her.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Ichigo asked, hoping to get some response. The girl gently pushed him aside and tried to walk. Her vision went black and fainted. Ichigo quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. As he caught her in his arms, the hood that was covering her face fell off and revealed her face.

Ichigo's eyes became wide when he saw her face, the face he missed and loved so much. He stared in disbelieve and only a word could be muttered from his mouth. "Rukia…"

* * *

**Once again, I'm so soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long delay. Many things had happened last few month. It was a short semester and I had many projects…you know how design subjects are such a pain in the neck but then I still love course. And what's SHOCKING was that I've been voted to be the PRESIDENT of my college's department's club. (Which is to my dismay because I am no leader…D:) But then people are expecting me to do well in my position which leads me no choice but to accept it. So I will try to update as soon as I can again! Please go easy on me! :P**

**Thanks peeps! Review please….:D**


	8. Answers

**Kept you hanging, huh? Welp, here's Chapter 7!**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite is Bleach's daddy!

* * *

_**Rukia's Inner World**_

A blurry image could be seen. "Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine." The voice came from the orange blot in the image. "I'll make sure of it."

A body was lying motionless in the dark. The only thing that illuminates the space was the image that appeared midair. The body belonged to none other than Rukia. Her eyes that was once glowing with passion and life now became lifeless and dull. She stared mindlessly at the image before her with a small mumble escaped her dry lips. "I-Ichi-go…"

* * *

_**At the 4**__**th**__** division's infirmary**_

"How is she?" Ichigo asked Hanataro frantically.

"She's fine now but she's still very weak. Her vital signs showed that she was suffering from both dehydrating and high fever. She must have eaten some poisonous fruits by mistake which caused the food poisoning." Hanataro explained.

"Thank goodness. Can I go in?" Ichigo let out a breath of relief.

"Yes, of course." Hanataro walked to the side, allowing Ichigo to pass. Before Ichigo could reach for the door, Hanataro called, "Ichigo-san, I mean, Captain Kurosaki."

"How many times do I need to say this? I don't like formalities, especially with good friends." Ichigo eyed Hanataro with an annoyed look.

"Ah, yes, sorry, Ichigo-san. But, are you sure she is Rukia-san?" Hanataro asked nervously. Ichigo looked down towards the ground and his expression became dark. Out of fear, Hanataro panicked and waved his hands in the air. "Ahhh, forget what I said. That was rude of me! I've always believed that Rukia-san was still aliv-"

"Hanataro." Ichigo cut him off. "It's okay. I'm not mad. The truth is, I'm afraid too. But no matter what, I want to know." Ichigo clutched onto his kimono with one hand and thought bitterly. "No matter how I try to think, my heart, my guts, my mind are all screaming at me, telling me that Rukia is alive and is now right in front of me."

"Ichigo-san…" Hanataro looked at the orange-haired man with sympathy. "I…I've always respected Rukia-san deeply. I liked how she always took care of me and treated me nicely. I've always wanted to do something for her to make her happy, I tried to save her during her execution but I was too weak to do anything. And you came to her rescue." Hanataro said with a sad smile. "I was happy just being able to see her smile and live her life to the fullest. I know that you can make her happy that's why I believed in you and help you in the rescue. You're the man she needs in her life. That's why…" he gulped before continuing. "That's why, I'll support you no matter what! I still believe that Rukia-san is alive and is sleeping in this room right now. So, please take good care of her!" Hanataro said with a blush and bowed deeply towards Ichigo.

Ichigo was moved by Hanataro's words and smiled at the short man. "I will, Hanataro. Thanks." Ichigo said, earning a shy laugh from Hanataro.

* * *

Ichigo gently pushed the door open and walked into the dim room. Before him lies a petite girl on the infirmary wad. She was sound asleep as her chest steadily moved up and down. Ichigo walked in closer and studied her profile. He held her hand in his and stroke her face with his other hand. He missed everything about her even though she was gone for just three days. The feeling of losing her was what he could not bear no matter how hard he tried to move on.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Ichigo spoke softly and kissed her hand. "I thought I lost you forever."

A small cough startled Ichigo and he looked over to Rukia's face. She stirred from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a familiar orange above her and muttered "W-water."

Ichigo helped her into a sitting position and pour a glass of water. "Here, drink slowly." He slowly held the glass to her mouth and supported her head with one hand. After quenching her thirst, Ichigo slowly lay her against the bed head and noticed her staring intently at him.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a small smile.

"W-who are you?" Rukia asked, only to see Ichigo's eyes widen.

"D-don't you remember me?" Ichigo asked again, fearing of what Rukia's going to say. "It's me, Ichigo."

"Ichigo…So you're Ichigo…" She looked at him, studying every single feature of his face. "I-I'm sorry, for some reason, I can't remember anything but this name. I don't know why but from the moment I saw you, this name keeps popping up in my mind. It's weird but somehow it's soothing." Rukia said as she unconsciously put one hand on her chest.

"I see." Ichigo felt a bit of relief to hear that Rukia at least remembered his name with a good feeling.

"Where am I?" Rukia asked, looking around at the infirmary.

"It's the 4th division's infirmary. I brought you here right after you fainted." Ichigo explained.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad! Dad!" Ichigo yelled as he ran with Rukia in his arms towards his father and the gang._

"_Ichi-nii, what wrong?" Karin turned around and saw his brother panting with a girl in his arm. Her eyes widen the moment she saw her face. "Is…is that Rukia-chan?"_

_Hearing this made everyone turned around in surprise. "K-Kuchiki-san's alive?" Inoue said as her tears slowly well up in her eyes._

"_Dad! I think she's sick!" Ichigo panicked._

"_Let me see." Isshin ran over to Ichigo and immediately check Rukia's temperature. "This not good. She's burning up and it's a high fever. What happened?"Isshin asked worriedly._

"_I don't know. I saved her and she started throwing up a lot on the ground and then she just blacked out like that." Ichigo explained._

"_She needs treatment now. Judging from her dry lips, she's also suffering from dehydration. Bring her back to the 4__th__ division before it's too late. We'll catch up to you afterwards." Isshin said to Ichigo._

"_Okay. Take care." Ichigo quickly shunpo-ed towards the 4__th__ division. He looked at Rukia's pale and sweaty face worriedly, and wrapped the hood tighter around her shivering body. Rukia opened her eyes weakly but could only say a blur image of orange. "Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine. I'll make sure of it" Ichigo assured her and sped up._

_**Back to the present**_

"I see. So that's what happened." Rukia stared aimlessly at the white sheets that was covering lower part of her body.

"So how are you feel-" Ichigo was cut off when Ichigo's family and friends came into the room.

"Onii-chan! Rukia-chan!" Yuzu cheered happily and ran over to hug Rukia. "Rukia-chan, I missed you so much. I-I thought you were gone…"Yuzu cried into Rukia's chest. Not knowing how to react with the newcomers, Rukia could only stare in shock but after seeing Yuzu cry for her sake, she instinctively patted Yuzu's head gently like a loving mother. Ichigo saw her actions and smiled.

"How is she, Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he stood beside Ichigo. Normally, he would jumped all over Rukia and hugged her and call her his so called 'third daughter' but he sensed that something was out of place.

"She…lost her memories. The only thing she remembers is her own name and mine." Ichigo said sadly.

"What? Kuchiki-san lost her memories?" Ishida asked.

"Does that mean she won't remember me too?" Keigo asked with teary eyes.

"You're not even that important to her anyway, Asano-san." Mizuiro teased Keigo.

"What's with the sudden formalities?! You know I don't like you calling me that!" Keigo whined but was punched by Tatsuki.

"Pipe down! You're freakin' annoying!" said the tomboyish girl.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you need me to check Kuchiki-san? Maybe I can help. It could be a head injury." Inoue asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't think this is something you can fix. If there is a way to cure her, Hanataro would have told me." Ichigo said.

Everyone chatted for a while, Rukia enjoyed everyone's company even though she doesn't remember them. She felt at ease with all of them around. While they were talking, Yuzu suddenly remembered something and brought out a small container from the bag that Karin was holding. "Rukia-chan, I made some porridge for you, hope you like it! I'll put it right here so you can eat it later."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness." Rukia said with a smile.

"It's been great seeing you Kuchiki-san but we have to get going now." Inoue spoke up.

"Where are you guys going?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Matsumoto-san invited all of us for dinner with Hisagi-san and the others later. You coming?" Tatsuki replied.

"I think I'll stay here with Rukia." Ichigo said looking away.

"I see. Get well soon, Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki and the others bid farewell to Rukia.

"Ah, thank you for visiting." Rukia said as she waved her hand to them.

"Well then, Yuzu, Karin, we should get going too. We should let Rukia-chan rest more." Isshin said, putting his hands on both her daugthers' shoulder. Both Yuzu and Karin then hugged Rukia and Ichigo and left with their father as well.

"Your family and friends are great people." Rukia said and smiled at Ichigo.

"Yeah, they sure are." Ichigo agreed. "You must be starving. I'll help you with the porridge." Ichigo said and poured the porridge into a small bowl. Before Rukia could get up and take the bowl from Ichigo, he stopped her. "You're still sick. I'll help you." Ichigo took a spoonful of porridge and gently blew on it. "Here", he said as he motioned the spoon towards Rukia's mouth.

"T-thank you." Rukia said shyly and ate the porridge. "It's good."

"Yuzu has always been a great cook." Ichigo smiled. Rukia stared as Ichigo continued feeding Rukia the porridge. There was a peaceful silence in the room before Rukia spoke.

"Ichigo…Were we…close?" Rukia asked.

Surprised by her question, he stopped and made eye contact with her. "Y-yeah, we were." Hoping that she wouldn't ask further, he continued feeding her.

"W-were we lovers?" Rukia asked again.

Not knowing how he should answer her, Ichigo nervously scratched his head. Rukia stared at him curiously, anticipating for the answer. However Ichigo was saved from the awkward moment by Renji barging into the room followed by a restless Hanataro and a calm Byakuya.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted.

"Vice-captain Abarai! You shouldn't be yelling at the infirmary." Hanataro advised but was ignored by the red-head.

"Renji, Byakuya." Ichigo looked at the two said man.

"Rukia, you're alive. Thank goodness. How are you feeling? Did you get hurt anywhere? What happened to you?" Renji asked frantically.

"Renji, calm yourself." Byakuya warned.

"A-ah, yes sir. My apologies, sir." Renji apologized.

"A-alive? Was I…dead?! What's going on here? What happened to me? And who are you?" Rukia started to panic but was quickly calmed by Ichigo.

"It's okay, Rukia. This is Renji, your childhood friend and Byakuya, your brother. You were attacked by a hollow and we thought you were…gone…but you're here now so everything's fine now." Ichigo explained.

"She lost her memories?!" Renji exclaimed.

"Renji." Byakuya warned the red-head again and looked at the petite girl who was now staring at him in confusion. "How are you, Rukia?"

"I-I'm fine." Rukia stuttered, feeling pressured by the calm demeanor of her brother. Out of nowhere, she felt light-headed and laid back onto the bed head.

Noticing her odd behavior, Ichigo worriedly felt her forehead. Her temperature was still remained high. _'She needs more rest. This is all too much for her.'_ Ichigo thought.

"I think that's enough for today. Get some rest, Rukia." Ichigo gently tucked her in. In a few seconds, she fell asleep and all three men went out of the room.

* * *

"Ichigo, exactly what happened?" Renji asked, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not sure. We were on the way to visit Rukia's childhood friends' graves and she bumped into us. We saved her from being chased by a gang of ruffians and she was really sick so we sent her here. When she woke up, the only thing she remembered were both her name and mine." Ichigo explained once again.

"I assume her memory loss have something to do with the hollow?" Byakuya asked.

"I think so." Ichigo looked on the ground.

"So, what are we gonna do now? No one here knows how to cure her and we can't just let Captain Kurotsuchi experiment on her. What about Urahara-san?" Renji asked.

"I planned on going to Urahara-san and ask about the hollow but I can't just leave Rukia here." Ichigo scratched his head. He looked at Byakuya nervously and asked, "Byakuya, will Rukia be going to stay in the Kuchiki Manor?"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo with an emotionless face, making Ichigo even more nervous. "Due to her memory loss and how she is more comfortable being with you-" Ichigo sensed a hint of annoyance in his tone but chose to kept quiet and allow him to continue. "I believe that it is much better if she stays with you until she regain her memories or at least some improvements in her condition. And I shall go discuss this matter with Urahara Kisuke in your stead."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard, Byakuya actually allowed her precious sister to stay with him. He felt extremely happy and thanked Byakuya.

"Keep this in mind that if you were to hurt Rukia. I will not forgive you." Byakuya warned the orange-haired captain.

"Of course, I'll take good care of her." Ichigo bowed in respect for Byakuya for the first time.

"I think I'll come visit her once in a while too. See ya." Renji said.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

* * *

_**Rukia's Inner World**_

In the dark space, Rukia was concealed in a huge iceberg. As she lay there motionless, a voice spoke up.

"Damn it! It seems that I was still too weak to take complete control over the girl. I underestimated her strength. To think she could build up such a strong barrier to keep me from taking total control over her mind. I can't believe she would seal her memories. Without them, my control over her body is limited. I could only amplify her desires. " The shadow said as its tentacles tried to penetrate the ice berg but failed.

Having her energy drained from creating the barrier, Rukia could only stared at the attacking tentacles tiredly. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift towards the man she loves. _'Ichigo…I…want to see you…help me…'_

"You little bitch! Do you actually think you can stop me with this pathetic barrier?! Just you wait! Your body may be free from my control but that doesn't mean that I won't get what I want." The shadow chuckled evilly. "I guess luck is on my side right now. I guess it is fate that both you and that boy are destined to be devoured by me. Now that both your body and that boy met, I will have the chance to slowly drain the boy's power when both of your bodies come into contact with each other. Meaning, I can simply drain his powers bit by bit when your bodies touch. Once I get enough strength, you and that boy are done for!"

A tear rolled from Rukia's eye as she prayed for Ichigo's safety.

* * *

_**Nighttime at Ichigo's home**_

Ichigo unlocked the front door and led Rukia, his family and friend into his house. "Just make yourselves at home." Ichigo said.

Everyone was used to staying over Ichigo's house and went to their bedrooms respectively. There were four bedrooms. Ishida, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro took the largest guest room. Tatsuki and Inoue shared a small one, which was only big enough to fit two people. Ichigo's family stayed in the medium sized bedroom much to Karin's dismay due to Isshin's loud snoring.

"I guess I'll be sleeping here on the couch. You can take my bedroom instead, Rukia." Ichigo offered.

"What? I couldn't." Rukia tried to decline his offer.

"Don't worry my precious third daughter! Daddy has prepared a huge futon big enough for both of you to sleep in the bedroom!" Isshin exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"What the hell, old man! Mind your own business!" Ichigo yelled, blushing furiously at the memory of sleeping in the same room as Rukia.

"What are you talking about, son? It's not something you haven't done before." Isshin grinned mischievously.

"Rukia needs her own space!" Ichigo snapped.

"Actually, I-I don't mind, Ichigo." Rukia confessed quietly.

Ichigo's jaw dropped and Isshin clapped happily and pushed the two of them into Ichigo's bedroom, locking the door from the outside.

"Damn it! He locked the door! That crazy old goat face!" Ichigo complained.

Rukia explored Ichigo's bedroom and her eyes widen as she saw three photos on his table. Ichigo saw Rukia looking at the photos, the photos that were taken by his father when they stayed over his old home in the human world. He swiftly grabbed the photos and kept them in the drawer.

"Ichigo, wha-" Ichigo cut Rukia off before she could question him.

"It's nothing. Here's your stuff from the Kuchiki Manor. Go wash up and changed. You need to rest." Ichigo said holding out a bag to Rukia.

Rukia grabbed the bag and walked towards the bathroom. She eyed Ichigo's back sadly before entering the bathroom.

* * *

It was midnight and Ichigo couldn't sleep. The only thing on his mind right now was Rukia. The said girl was sleeping soundly beside him. They didn't speak to each other ever since Rukia when into the bathroom. Ichigo lay on his side with his back facing Rukia. Suddenly, he felt small hands on robe. He turned around and saw the sleeping Rukia unconsciously snuggled into him. Ichigo looked at her peaceful face and couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her, breathing in her scent._ 'I'm such a coward…Rukia did nothing wrong, I shouldn't have treated her that way.'_

"Rukia, I don't know how I should act. I'm truly happy that you're back but I guess I'm just afraid of getting close to you and losing you all over again. But now I realised, I can't stay away from you. You mean more than the world to me and I will protect you no matter what happens. I'm sorry…I love you..." Ichigo whispered before falling asleep himself.

Little did Ichigo know, the raven haired girl had been listening to every word he said. She slowly open her eyes and studied his face. She felt something special between them ever since they met and now, it all became clear to her. Her unanswered question in the infirmary was now as clear as day. They were lovers…

* * *

**Soooooo, that's it for this chapter!**

**Please continue to support me! Your support is much appreciated! Arigatogozaimasu!**

**Will update as soon as possible!**


	9. Feelings Reached

**Busy, busy, busyyyyyy…Sorry for the wait!**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite...

* * *

_**Morning at Ichigo's room**_

It was a clear weather and birds could be heard chirping merrily as they soar across the blue sky. The sun shone brightly and through Ichigo's window. Ichigo stirred awake as the penetrating light hit his face.

"Uhh…Morning already?" Ichigo grumbled as he turned to his side expecting to see the girl he love so much. To his dismay, he found an empty space beside him. Ichigo sat up quickly and immediately felt dizzy. Stumbling his way to the bathroom, he looked at the mirror. His face was pale and dark circle under his eyes. He looked almost as if he was sick. Ichigo washed his face to try and refresh himself. His complexion did improve slighty but the throbbing pain in his head did not cease.

"Was I that tired?" Ichigo wondered and rubbed his temple.

* * *

After washing up, Ichigo made his way downstairs and saw the lively group downstairs preparing for breakfast.

Keigo was annoying as usual, ranting on about how he was going to have a taste of Rukia's cooking while Mizuiro treated him coldly to tease him and Chad watching the whole scene. Ishida was sitting on the couch sewing clothes that were requested by the 4th division. Tatsuki and Karin were preparing the table as Inoue was pouting that she was not allowed to cook.

Ichigo draws his attention to the kitchen and there he saw the raven-haired girl trying to cook with Yuzu's help. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile as he saw how happy Rukia was while she placed the pancakes on the plate and admired her own work.

As Rukia walked out of the kitchen with a huge plate of pancakes, she saw Ichigo who was watching her from the stairs. She smiled brightly and placed the plate on the table before going over to Ichigo to greet him.

"Good morning, Ichigo. I made some pancakes with Yuzu-chan. Come and have some!" Rukia chirped happily.

'_I'm glad she's in a good mood.'_ Ichigo smiled at her and proceed down the stairs. "I'm coming, you don't have to yell-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt dizzy and tripped. Rukia quickly support him before he could fall.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" Rukia asked worriedly. Hearing the commotion, everyone became worried and went over to where Rukia and Ichigo was.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu quickly assist Rukia to support Ichigo and bring him to the sofa.

"I-I'm alright, Yuzu, Rukia." Ichigo tried to smile as he pressed the bridge of his nose.

"You sure? You looked really pale. Are you sick?" Rukia asked as she reached out to touch Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo stopped her by gently grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine, Rukia. I really am." He smiled to reassured the said girl and tighten his grip on her hand.

"Do you need me to have a look on you?" Ichigo's father suddenly appeared behind them with a serious look.

"Nah, I'm feeling better already. I might just be tired." Ichigo said and turned to Rukia with a gentle smile. "Come on, let's have breakfast. The food's getting cold. Don't wanna put your effort to waste, right?"

Rukia blushed as she allowed Ichigo to drag her to the table and sat her down beside him. Her heart pumped furiously as she saw how gentle and caring Ichigo treated her.

Everyone sat down and started eating. Almost everyone praised Rukia for her cooking while Keigo ate his share of pancakes in tears of joy.

"Rukia-chan's cooking is soooooooo delicious! I want seconds!" Keigo exclaimed.

"You already have your seconds! That's enough for you!" Ichigo said in annoyance causing Keigo to pout and scooted back into a corner.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, wondering how he thought about her cooking. He hadn't said anything about her cooking but only ate the pancakes quietly. Noticing her stare, Ichigo glanced back at Rukia with a questioning look causing Rukia to blush and fidget nervously on her seat. In front of the couple was both Yuzu and Karin who saw the whole thing and grinned at each other mischievously.

"Is there something on my face? Ichigo asked Rukia as he touched his face.

"H-huh? No, it's nothing." Rukia quickly grabbed her spoon and swallowed a spoonful of pancake but choked instead.

"H-hey! Slow down, you're gonna choked yourself to death." Ichigo panicked and supported Rukia's head with one hand and holding up a glass of water up to Rukia's lips with another. Rukia gulped down the water and took deep breaths as Ichigo gently patted her back.

"You have to be more careful, Rukia." Ichigo said, making sure she was alright.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry." Rukia lowered her head to avoid eye contact with Ichigo at any cost. She couldn't possibly face him as her face was bright red due to embarrassment. Ichigo was confused for her response and tried to glance at her face. Before he could do so, a loud voice caused both of them to jump in response.

"OH! MASAKI! HOW CAN OUR SON BE SUCH AN IDIOT?!" Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs in tears.

"Dad, don't yell!" Yuzu nagged but was ignored. Unable to tolerate with her father's actions, Karin kicked Isshin to the ground and managed to shut him up. "Ichi-nii, don't you think it would be nice if you would say something about Rukia-chan's cooking?" Karin said with crossed arms.

"H-huh?!" Ichigo blushed slightly and glaced at Rukia who still have her head down but was peeking at his reaction from the corner of her eyes. "O-o-of-of course it was good."

Hearing that caused Rukia to perk up and looked at him, ignoring the fact that he could see her red face. Her eyes were glowing as if she was extremely delighted just by hearing him complimenting on her cooking. Seeing her face made Ichigo blushed even more. He used him palm to cover his red face that could rival with Renji's hair. _'That face…was just was too cute…' _Ichigo thought to himself. Everyone laughed at the couple and suddenly Isshin was up on his feet again with an idea.

"Ichigo, since the weather is nice today, how about we go outdoors? I think it would do both you and Rukia-chan good to have some fresh air." Isshin suggested.

"Great idea! Let's go somewhere we can have fun in the water!" Keigo yelled in excitement.

"Oh! I can prepare a picnic basket for everyone!" Inoue offered. Everyone looked at Inoue sweat dropped.

"O-orihime, I think it's best if we leave the picnic basket to Yuzu-chan." Tatsuki laughed nervously.

"That's all great but where should we go? I mean there's no beach here and I don't know any lakes around Soul Society." Ichigo asked.

"Heh-heh, leave that to me son!" Isshin winked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering what plans his dad have for them.

* * *

_**At Mt. Koifushi Hokutan, West Rukongai**_

"Here we are!" Isshin exclaimed and turned around with a huge grin but everyone was already sitting on the ground catching their breaths.

"D-dad, why'd you have to choose somewhere so damn far?!" Ichigo panted.

"You have a lot more to learn if you get tired so easily, my son." Isshin laughed.

"We wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't make us run here." Ichigo argued.

"Aww, don't be so uptight about everything!" Isshin patted Ichigo's back hard. "Anyway, this is a special place for the Shiba clan and also for Rukia-chan too."

"M-me?" Rukia asked, confused about Isshin's statement.

"Look around, Rukia-chan. Maybe you might remember something." Isshin said. "Now, come one everybody let's go! The lake is just up ahead!" And he continued walking towards the woods with everyone following behind.

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful" Yuzu said as she admired the clear water of the lake before her. "Look, Karin-chan!" she chirped happily as she waved for her twin sister.

"This is awesome!" Keigo said as he look around.

"Soul society sure is an amazing place." Mizuiro stated.

"Mmm." Chad agreed.

Ichigo was mesmerized by the beauty of the scenery. Rukia stood beside Ichigo and scanned the area.

"It's really beautiful. I wonder how your father knew of this place." Rukia said in wonder.

"Well, he did say it was a special place for the Shiba clan and he was part of the Shiba clan." Ichigo explained.

"And me. Why is it special to me? Why can't I remember it if it's so special to me?" Rukia asked, feeling confused. Suddenly, a picture of a man with black spikey hair appeared in her mind for just a short second. She felt dizzy and grabbed Ichigo's clothes by the sleeve for support. Ichigo noticed her behavior and supported her with both hands.

"You okay?" Ichigo gently rubbed Rukia's back.

"I think so. I think I was remembering something about this place and a guy with spikey black hair and…eh?" Rukia was stunned.

"What is it?" Ichigo began to feel worried.

"I…what was I remembering?" Rukia clutched her head with both hands.

"It's okay, Rukia. Don't force yourself. You'll only stress yourself out." Ichigo comforted Rukia.

"O-okay." Rukia began to calm down. They glanced at each other for a few seconds before getting interrupted by Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Hurry up and join us. The water is great!" Inoue yelled excitedly.

Everyone had already changed to their swimsuits and hopped into the lake.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Ichigo smiled as he puts out his hand for Rukia.

Rukia smiled and took his hand. Ichigo led Rukia to the shallow part of the lake and sat down on the ground with his legs in the water.

"You're not going in?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Nah. I think I'm fine just soaking my legs." Ichigo replied.

Rukia pulled the bottom of her yukata on her waist and entered the lake. As Rukia moved slowly through the cold water that was covering from her knees to her toes, she noticed a few flower that fell from the trees above them and on the water. She picked up a flower and admired its beauty. Ichigo saw how Rukia was standing in the water smilling at the flower, she somehow looked angelic. He was snapped back to reality when he saw Rukia waving at him and walking towards him with the flower in her hand. Before Rukia could reach Ichigo, she tripped and fell in to the water. Worried of her well-being, Ichigo swiftly entered the lake and helped Rukia up. Rukia coughed up some water and giggled. Seeing her unharmed, Ichigo let out a breath and proceed to clear the twigs and leaves that was stuck to her hair. Rukia blushed at Ichigo's gentle touch but did not stop her staring.

"There, done." Ichigo smirked at Rukia but blushed when he saw Rukia was staring at him intently. "What is it?"

Rukia smiled and shook her head. She laid her head on Ichigo's chest and hugged him. _'I feel so safe.'_

"Rukia, you alright?" Ichigo was shocked by her actions, not knowing how to react.

In response, Rukia released Ichigo and pecked his cheek. She rested her head back to his chest and thanked him. "Thank you. Thank you for making me feel so safe. Thank you for being by my side."

Ichigo could not speak. He was extremely stunned by Rukia action. Unconciously, his hand went up to his cheek where Rukia had kissed him. _'She…kissed me…' _The thought of it made his heart flutter in happiness.

Behind the trees nearby, Isshin was holding his camera with a big goofy grin. "Oh, Masaki. Can you see these two lovebirds right now? I bet you're feeling as proud as I do."

* * *

_**Dusk at the Sokyoku Hill**_

Both Ichigo's family and friends were getting ready to leave Soul Society. The Senkaimon was all ready for them to pass through and head back to the Human World. Yuzu and Karin both hugged Ichigo and Rukia, reluctant to leave.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, it's been so nice to see you two again. I wish you could come with us." Yuzu sniffled as she hugged Ichigo.

"Yuzu, you know Ichi-nii can't live with us. But I'm sure he'll come visit whenever he can." Karin said patting her twin sister's head.

"Yeah, I'll come visit when I'm free and you can all spend here during summer vacation if you like." Ichigo smile sadly at her crybaby sister.

"Yeah, we'll definitely come over and play!" Yuzu smiled with teary eyes.

Rukia stood beside Ichigo and watch the whole scene played out in front of her. She felt her heart ache as she saw how sad Ichigo had to part with his family and friends. Even though she had just known them for these two short days, it felt like they are her family.

They waved each other goodbyes and the Senkaimon closed as the gang entered. Ichigo looked longingly at the closed gates before turning his back on the gates.

"Let's go." Ichigo said in a soft voice and began walking back to his home. Rukia stood there, watching Ichigo walk away from the gate. She placed her hands on her chest and clutched onto her clothes tightly, feeling uncomfortable. _'What is this feeling? Why does it hurt so much to see him like this? Was I part of the reason of their separation?'_ she thought to herself bitterly before following Ichigo back home.

* * *

_**Nighttime at Ichigo's home**_

Ever since Ichigo got back home, he did not speak to Rukia even once. He had his scowl on as he sat quietly at the couch browsing through his papers. Rukia stood a few feet away from him and watched his every move. His behavior seemed almost too cold for her to approach him. That scowl on his face was much stronger than usual. It made Rukia feel fear of him. Rukia stared at the floor as her eyes began to tear up. _'Why did it become like this? What should I do? I don't know what I should do to cheer him up. What would the usual me do at this moment?'_ Rukia clutched her head as she began to break down in frustration and confusion.

Just as her tears were about to fall, Ichigo called out to her. She looked up and saw Ichigo was already at the stairs with his back facing her.

"Rukia, I'm going to work tomorrow. Do you want to follow me to the division or do you wished to stay here?" Ichigo asked.

"I…I'll follow you to the division if it's alright with you." Rukia replied, trying to compose herself.

"I'll be going to bed now, you can have the room beside mine." Ichigo said and proceed to his room without glancing at Rukia.

After hearing the door to Ichigo's room close, Rukia went to her room and dropped to the floor and cried. "What should I do? Ichigo…I…I…"

* * *

_**Back in Ichigo's room**_

Ichigo stared at the ceiling, thinking about his family and friends.

"How long has it been since I decided to live in Soul Society? Yuzu, Karin, dad, everyone…" Ichigo thought about how they all looked so sad when they were leaving. Realising he was being so depressed, he smacked his face. "Arghhhh…why am I being so depressed? It's not like this is the first time they come and leave. I accepted this life and I just have to get used to it!"

Ichigo calmed down and this time the raven haired girl appeared in his mind. "Rukia.." He remember how she had kissed her this afternoon at the lake. 'She's starting to show affection towards me…should I keep our distance?' He closed his eye and memories of Rukia being taken away from him flowed back into his mind. _'I couldn't protect her…she deserves someone better…not me…I…I can't be selfish and keep her to myself…she will just get hurt even more…'_ Ichigo thought as he turn to his side and close his eyes.

* * *

_**Midnight at Rukia's Room**_

"Ichigo!" Rukia jolted awake and cough vigorously. Sweat flowed down her head as she pants for air. It was a nightmare yet it felt so real. She saw Ichigo in her dream and as she tried to reach out for his hand, darkness enveloped her and she was all alone in that dark cold space. Slowly as she got out of bed, she unconsciously walked towards Ichigo's room.

Rukia stared at the door knob, debating whether to go in and seek comfort from Ichigo. After a few seconds of hesitation, she decided not to go in. Instead, she dropped to the floor and leaned against Ichigo's door. She hugged her knees close to her body to keep herself warm from the cold air. As memories of the nightmare flowed back to her, she closed her eyes tight to try and block out the nightmare from her mind. Tears began to flow freely as she sobbed and trembled in fear. Her hands that were hold onto her shoulders were digging nails into her skin.

Out of nowhere, the door opened and Rukia rolled backwards and fell onto something warm. She turned her head and her purple eyes met amber ones. Ichigo who had heard her sobs had come out to investigate.

"Ru-" Before Ichigo could finish, Rukia threw her arms around his neck and cried loudly. Her cries were muffled by his clothes and her tears were soaking the fabric on his shoulder. Ichigo held onto her as she cried her heart out.

After a few moments, Rukia had finally calmed down and released Ichigo. Rukia sat on the floor and desperately tried to wipe away her tears. Ichigo got up and walk towards the stairs.

"I'll go get some water." Ichigo said coldly.

Just as he was about to take another step forward, Rukia held onto him from behind. Ichigo was shocked by her actions and just stood in place.

"Don't go, please, don't…don't go…don't leave me alone…don't hate me…" Rukia begged as she began to cry again. "Ichigo…I don't know what to do…I don't want this…seeing you so sad makes me sad! I want to help you feel better but I don't know what to do…please…I…I love you!" Rukia sobbed as she confessed.

Ichigo kept quiet as she sobbed. The truth is, he wanted to turn around, hug her, kiss her and tell her everything is alright and that he will forever protect her. But, he couldn't. The guilt of not being able to protect her was what had stopped him. _'I don't want to let you suffer again, Rukia. Please understand.'_

"I-I know we used to be lovers. I know I lost my memories but…but being with you makes me feel safe. I want to treasure that feeling. I want to be with you. Please…is it because I'm not what I used to be? If that's the reason then please tell me…I will do whatever it takes to change myself to suit your taste…I'll do anything…I'll-"

She was cut off with a pair of soft lips crushing onto hers. Ichigo couldn't bear anymore. She was crying so hard. He couldn't bear to hurt her like that. It hurts…It really hurts to see her in this state. It's not her fault and she shouldn't be suffering like this.

Ichigo tongue entered her mouth and they both were engaged in a passionate kiss. Rukia tears flow freely but they were tears of joy. Ichigo released Rukia and they both panted for air. Ichigo lowered his head onto Rukia's shoulder and breathed in her scent.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I'm so sorry. You don't have to change anything. I love you just the way you are. I love every single thing about you and nothing's gonna change that fact." He lifted his head and cupped Rukia's cheek with both hands, staring deeply into her purple eyes that was wet with tears. "I was the fool who should be apologizing. I thought it'd be better if I ignored you and kept my distance from you. I've failed to protect you so many times and I thought if you weren't with me, you wouldn't have to suffer. I'm sorry."

Rukia hugged Ichigo tightly and smiled with content as one last tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

_**Back in Ichigo's Room**_

Ichigo and Rukia were lying next to each other on bed. Ichigo hugged Rukia close to him as she snuggled closer for the comfortable warmth.

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke.

"Hmm?" Ichigo answered with closed eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me the back then…that we were lovers?" Rukia asked innocently.

Ichigo open his eyes and gently caressed Rukia's face with a sad smile.

"That's because…you can't tell someone that they love you right? I mean you lost your meemories. And you have the right to choose who you love." Ichigo explained.

"But what if I didn't choose you? Won't you feel sad?" Rukia asked.

"That's just means that I didn't work hard enough to win you back or that fate has decided that we aren't mean for each other." Ichigo said.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's torso and breathed in his scent. "I'm glad fate has decided that we are meant for each other." Rukia sighed in content.

"Yeah…I happy too. I love you, Rukia. So so much." Ichigo said as both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, I know I made Rukia cry a lot but I wanna make her look so helpless to kinda create the feels. Hahahaha.**

**Anyway, I'm so sad that Bleach manga is coming to an end soon. Hope they really end up with each other.**

**So, thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

**See you in next chapter. **


	10. Support and Care

**Chapter 9 is up! Enjoy!**

**Main Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Disclaimer:** Kubo is Bleach's daddy!

* * *

_**Morning at Ichigo's room**_

It was eight in the morning, Ichigo slowly open his eyes, squinting his amber eyes at the rays of sunlight shining on his face.

"It's that late already? I gotta get ready for work." Ichigo groaned lazily and turned to his side with his eyes closed. He felt a movement beside him and remember the events of last night. Beside him laid a raven petite girl, who was sleeping peacefully. Smiling at the sight, Ichigo examined Rukia's features as she sleeps. Her breath was soft and quiet. Her brows were relaxed and a small smile played on her lips. Ichigo chuckled at how cute she look when she sleeps and extends a hand to caress her hair lovingly. Rukia unconsciously released a small sigh with content at Ichigo's gentle touch.

"On second thought, I rather stay this way a little longer. Kiyone and Sentaro can handle the division a little longer." Ichigo mumbled, his hand not leaving Rukia's face. Right at that moment, the said girl's beautiful violet eyes slowly flutter open, looking into Ichigo's amber ones.

"Good morning, midget. Did you sleep well?" Ichigo asked the sleepy girl. Rukia looked at Ichigo with sleepy eyes and nodded slowly as she snuggled into Ichigo's chest. After a few seconds, Rukia finally notice what she was doing and quickly sat up, blushing profusely.

"What's up? Your face is red. Are you okay?" Ichigo smirked as he looked at Rukia's reaction in amusement.

"I-it's nothing." Rukia replied, trying to hide her red face from Ichigo. "A-aren't you going to get ready for work?"

Ichigo sat up and smirked playfully, decided to tease her for a while. "What's the big rush? I can be a little at. No worries." He moved closer to Rukia and hugged her from behind. He put his chin on Rukia's shoulder and breathe on her neck. "I rather spend more time with you." He said with a husky voice. Rukia immediately tense up at his hot breath on her neck. "I-Ichigo." Rukia moaned softly.

"Since, you worry about me being late, how about we shower together? It'll be faster if we do so." Ichigo suggested.

"W-w-wh-what? T-to-to-to-ge-ther?" Rukia trembled at the thought. Her whole face became as red as Renji's hair. She then heard Ichigo laughed behind her. "What?" she glared at him in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was only teasing. I couldn't help it when I see you so flustered." Ichigo laughed. "I'm gonna go get ready." Ichigo said and stole a small kiss on Rukia's lips before walking towards the bathroom, leaving a flustered Rukia on the bed.

As she heard the bathroom door closes, Rukia couldn't stop blushing at the thought doing something more intimate than kissing. She couldn't contain the excitement she felt and touched her lips. "Idiot." Rukia said with a small smile.

* * *

_**In the bathroom**_

Ichigo stared at his own reflection on the mirror and chuckled at the thought of Rukia's blushing face. She was so cute that he couldn't help but to tease her. He laughed slightly at how deep he was in love the raven haired girl.

Out of nowhere, a sharp pain on the head made Ichigo winced in pain. His vision blurred for a moment and he took deep breaths to regain composure. _'What was that?' _Ichigo thought. He felt weaker for some reason but could not think of the cause. "Maybe I should visit the 4th division later. Rukia needs a checkup too." Ichigo said quietly to himself.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Urahara Shop**_

"I see. So that's what happened. Well, that is really unusual." The blonde shop keeper said, holding his chin in deep thought.

"Urahara-san, is there any way to regain Rukia's memory?" Renji asked.

"I don't know for sure unless I take a sample of her spirit energy and do a detailed checkup on her." Urahara said.

"Very well, I will arrange for Rukia to come to the Human World for the checkup." Byakuya said.

"Ah, there's no need to trouble Kuchiki-san all the way here for the checkup. I can go visit her myself." Urahara said while flapping his fan.

"I see, then when shall we depart?" Byakuya asked.

"We can go right now!" Urahara said merrily.

* * *

_**Later at the 4**__**th**__** division**_

Rukia looked around her surroundings and recognized that she was in the 4th division where she first woke up.

"Ichigo, I thought we're gonna go to your office. Why are we here?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I wanted to have a checkup and since you're coming with me, I might as well have you go through with a simple checkup too. I've already informed Kiyone and Sentaro to take care of the division for a little while longer." Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, I see. Are you not feeling well?" Rukia asked in worry.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, just that I feel a little drained that's all." Ichigo gave Rukia a small smile and ruffled her hair.

Rukia blushed at Ichigo playful touch and quickly shook her head to clear her mind. Ichigo, unaware of Rukia's reactions, reached out his hand to slide open the door that leads to the infirmary. To the couple's surprise, Urahara, Byakuya and Renji were already inside along with Hanataro and Isane.

"Ara, nice to see you again, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara smiled at the couple.

"U-urahara-san? What are you guys doing here?" Is something the matter?" Ichigo asked, feeling a bit of worry that something bad is going to happen.

"Urahara Kisuke is here to assist in Rukia's checkup." Byakuya spoke.

"How did you know we're gonna come here today?" Ichigo asked in amazement.

"Captain and I went to speak with Urahara-san on Rukia's condition and he suggested to do a thorough checkup on Rukia before he can conclude anything." Renji said.

"What about you, Kurosaki-san? Here to accompany your dearest Kuchiki-san for checkup?" Urahara asked in a playful tone. "How sweet of you."

"S-shut up, of course I'm gonna accompany her. I wanna make sure she's okay." Ichigo blushed before continuing with a serious face. "And besides, I wanna have a checkup myself."

"You? Are you feeling unwell?" The shopkeeper asked.

"It's nothing really. Just that, once in a while I felt a sudden drop in my spiritual pressure and have a short term severe headache. I assumed is just stress from the last few days but it's better to have it checked out." Ichigo said.

"Ah, I see. Well then, let's start shall we? Both of you can take a seat here." Urahara gestured the couple to their seats. "Kotetsu-san, Hanatarou-san, please get the equipment ready."

"Understood." Both Isane and Hanatarou quickly prepare the tools needed for the checkup.

"I shall leave Rukia to you, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki. Let's go, Renji. There's a lot of work to do." Byakuya said glancing at Rukia before leaving the room.

"Yes, sir." Renji replied. He walked towards Rukia, gently ruffling her head and gave her a reassuring smile to which she reply with a small smile. "Take good care of her, Ichigo."

"Heh, I don't need you to remind me." Ichigo smirked.

"Guess so, see ya." Renji left while casually waving his hand.

"Well then, I'll start with Kuchiki-san first. I'm going to have to take a sample of your spirit energy." Urahara said as he took the weird looking syringe from Isane.

Rukia didn't reply, she look down at her legs nervously. A warm hand placed on her shoulder caused her to look up at a pair of amber eyes looking down at her lovingly. Ichigo gently hold Rukia close to him and rubbed her arm to soothe her.

"It's okay, Rukia. I'm here with you all the way. There's no need to be afraid, Urahara-san is a good person. He's here to help you." Ichigo spoke softly as if he was speaking to a scared child.

"Mmm." Rukia nodded slowly.

"My, what a loving couple. Okay, Kuchiki-san, I'm going to start now. This might sting a bit." Urahara said.

Rukia leaned her head against Ichigo's chest and close her eyes. Her brows furrowed when she felt the needle piecing her skin. Ichigo looked at her reaction and frowned. _'Rukia seemed so fragile right now. I wonder if her loss of memory caused this. Maybe I should talk to Urahara-san about it later.' _Ichigo thought.

After the injection, Urahara passed the syringe to Isane and gave instruction to the grey haired woman in a low voice which the woman nodded and walked behind the curtain.

"Now then, let's have a full body checkup on Kuchiki-san." Urahara said with a smile.

"What?! You?!" Ichigo exclaimed with a vein popped out on his head. "There's no way I'm gonna let you touch Rukia, you pervert!" He then hold Rukia closer to his body, keeping her away from the scientist who was wearing an amused smile.

"I'm hurt by your words, Kurosaki-san. But before you jump to any conclusion, I assure you that only Isane-san and her FEMALE assistants will be taking a look at Kuchiki-san." Urahara said pointing behind him where Isane and a few female shinigamis appeared from behind the curtain. "While they're doing their job, I'll be giving you a checkup in the next room." The scientist continued with a playful grin. Ichigo huffed and looked away while blushing.

Noticing a nervous Rukia staring up at him, Ichigo gently cupped her face and look at her with an assuring smile. "I'll be right back. Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Okay." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo brushed her bangs away and kissed her on the forehead before leaving with Urahara to the room next door.

* * *

"Urahara-san." Ichigo called.

"Yes, what is it, Kurosaki-san?" The said man asked.

"Rukia, ever since she returned and lost her memories, she hadn't exactly been herself." Ichigo said in a low voice.

"What do mean?" Urahara looked at the orange haired man with concern.

"Well, she's more…timid. The Rukia I knew was strong willed and brave. The Rukia I see now was not the Rukia I'm used to. She gets emotional, she's fragile, she doesn't even yell at me…not even once. I know she been through a lot but…I missed her, the old Rukia. I missed her a lot. I want to know where the old Rukia went." Ichigo sighed, feeling depressed.

Urahara looked at Ichigo and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not sure if losing her memory caused this but…" Urahara placed a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Kuchiki-san must be feeling lost right now. Not being able to remember anything about herself or her family and friends, not knowing who's friend or foe. It's all really confusing to her. Even though she's afraid, she's still able to hold onto hope and move forward. You love her and protected her and it's because of that she feels safe. It's all because you're there for her. You've earned her trust. And I believe she's trying her best for you too." Hearing this made Ichigo's eyes wide surprised. "So, Kurosaki-san. Don't give up on hope and don't give up on her. As I said before, the power of feelings is stronger than steel. If you love her as much as you claimed, both of you will be able to endure and see through this hardship together."

"Thanks, Urahara-san. Thanks a lot." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I'm not done with you yet." Urahara smiled mischievously and inject the empty syringe into Ichigo's arm.

"YEEOOWWCHH!" Ichigo yelped in pain. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME SOME WARNING!"

"Ara, is the big savior of Soul Society afraid of a needle sting? I thought you've been through worse." Urahara joked, holding his fan to cover his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, before I break that jaw of yours!" Ichigo roared.

"My, my, how scary." Urahara said sarcastically. "Now then, for the next step." The scientist slowly moves towards Ichigo with his hand reaching out for Ichigo.

"W-wait, what are you doing? N-no stop!" Ichigo's faced paled.

Meanwhile, Hanatarou who was helping Urahara with Ichigo's checkup was hiding behind the curtain trembling and watching Urahara deliberately undressed Ichigo. _'I feel sorry for Ichigo-san…'_

* * *

_**After the checkup**_

Ichigo and Rukia sat in their seats waiting for Urahara to finish his discussion with Isane. Rukia noticed how dark Ichigo's face was and gently pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Ichigo, is something wrong? You looked mad." Rukia asked.

"H-huh? No, it's nothing." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh, by the way. I could hear you screaming over the wall just now. What happened?" Rukia asked again innocently.

"I-it's nothing. Nothing to be worried about." Ichigo blushed and turned away from Rukia.

Rukia, however was clearly unsatisfied with his answer but chose to let it go anyway.

"A-ahem, so Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san. Both of you can leave for now. At the moment, we can't make of anything, at least not until we analyze your spirit energy. But we will be sure to contact the two of you if we find anything." Urahara informed the couple before him.

"Ah, I see. Alright then, we'll wait until then. Let's go, Rukia." Ichigo turned to the petite girl beside him. Before they leave, Ichigo turned to Urahara and thanked him again. Rukia bowed to him as well.

"No need to be so formal you two. Do take care. Oh and Kurosaki-sannnn!" The orange haired shinigami turned over. "Your father wanted me to remind you. DON'T USE PROTECTION! HE WANTS GRANCHILDREN SOON." Urahara yelled out the door before shutting it tight. Stray shinigamis that were walking by heard Urahara and blushed. Some of them even try to keep themselves from laughing out because they could feel Ichigo's pressure had rose dangerously high.

"I GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF THEM!" Ichigo howled. Rukia on the other hand was beet red and had her head facing down, looking at the ground.

* * *

_**At the 13**__**th**__** division**_

"Welcome back, Captain!" Both Kiyone and Sentaro greeted loudly with a bow. Behind them were a few shinigamis that were close to them.

"Argh, you don't have to yell." Ichigo said in annoyance.

"So, captain. Is it true that Kuchiki-san is alive?" Kiyone asked excitedly. Hearing her name being mentioned, Rukia, who was hiding behind Ichigo, slowing walked out from hiding. Seeing the familiar face, Kiyone, Sentaro and the few shinigamis smiled and quickly swarmed Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, you're alive!" Kiyone beamed.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sentaro exclaimed in joy.

"Vice-captain Kuchiki! How are you?" "It's great to have you back, Vice-captain Kuchiki!" The shinigamis began showering Rukia with concern and joy. Ichigo smiled at how fond the division members are of Rukia.

"Hey, hey, easy there guys, give her some space. Rukia's lost her memories and needs some time to absorb all these." Ichigo said.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, captain. We'll make sure to support Kuchiki-san in any way we can." Kiyone said with a smile while others nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Ichigo smiled.

"T-thank you very much, everyone." Rukia bowed.

"Ku- I mean, vice-captain Kuchiki, don't be so formal. We're your subordinates. You're acting like the way you were when you first joined our squad." Sentaro pouted.

"A-ah, yes. Sorry." Rukia blushed, not knowing how she should act.

"So, Kiyone, Sentarou. Is there anything that I should know? Anything happen while I was away?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, sir. Everything went smoothly. We've also finished up the paperwork for today." Both Kiyone and Sentarou reported.

"I see, thanks a lot. You guys must be tired. Go ahead and take it easy for the day." Ichigo said.

"Yes, sir." They replied and they left with the other shinigamis.

"Man, I'm hungry. You wanna get something to eat, Rukia?" Ichigo turned to the petite girl.

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

* * *

They both have their lunch at a river near the division barracks. Ichigo had went to get themselves some rice balls.

"Here, it your favorite." Ichigo handed the rice ball to Rukia.

"Thanks." Rukia took the rice ball with both hands and looked at it before taking a small bite. A smile formed on her lips as she swallowed. "It's delicious."

Ichigo smiled and then took a bite out of his own rice ball. They ate their lunch quietly while enjoying the peaceful scenery before them. Rukia somehow felt nostalgic at the view before her. "I feel like I have been here before." She muttered quietly.

"Yeah, it's your favorite place. You showed me this place and it kinda became my favorite spot too. We used to have lunch here often." Ichigo said.

Rukia hugged her legs and lowered her head onto her knees. "I wonder, when will I ever regain my memories? I feel like I've forgotten so many important memories. I've probably hurt many people, especially you, Ichigo. I'm sorry. So sorry." Her voice quivered.

Ichigo put the remaining of the rice ball into his mouth and moved closer to Rukia, putting an arm over her shoulders holding her close to him.

"Hey, you're not to blame. You never wanted any of this to happen and I'm sure you of all people are suffering the most." Ichigo embraced Rukia, burying his face into Rukia's hair, breathing in her scent.

"I-I'm soo sorry, Ichigo." Rukia began to sob.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Everything's gonna be just fine. I'll be here with you all the way." Ichigo cupped her face wiping away the tears. "Don't cry. Crying so much is gonna ruin your cute and pretty face." Ichigo pouted.

"I-idiot." Rukia hiccupped, blushing.

"I'm your idiot." Ichigo smirked and brought her face close to his, closing the gap with a gentle kiss.

When they parted, the squeals that came from behind the bushes surprised the loving couple. As they turned around, they found Kiyone, Sentaro and the shinigamis from before spying on them from the bush behind them. They all seemed drunk.

"F-finally, we g-got to see them k-kiss. W-what a g-great day!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"HAHAHA-hic-HAHAHA! Captain is such a f-flirt!" Sentarou laughed loudly, causing Ichigo to blush in embarrassment.

"HEY! IT'S RUDE TO SPY ON OTHERS!" Ichigo yelled and shooed them away.

"Geez. W-why are there always people interrupting us?" Rukia muttered, still blushing.

"Argh, just ignore them. I think they're gone. Now." Ichigo walked back to Rukia and cupped her face again. "Where were we?" He smirked before kissing Rukia passionately.

Their kisses became increasingly heated. Ichigo slowly moved to Rukia's neck and placed gentle kisses on it. Rukia moaned at his soft kisses. She pushed Ichigo onto the grass and kissed him again. Their tongues intertwined. While being so focused in their kiss, Ichigo didn't notice that Rukia had loosen the sash on the waist, slowly exposing her bare chest. She then gently took his hand and placed on her chest.

Feeling the flesh under his palm, Ichigo immediately broke apart from their kiss and pulled his hand away. Rukia was stunned by his reaction and could only stare at him.

Ichigo could see different emotions in her violet eyes. Confusion, sadness, guilt and lust. Ichigo avert his eyes, not sure how to handle the situation without hurting Rukia's feelings.

"I-I'm sorry." Ichigo uttered.

"W-why?" Rukia lowered her head, letting her hair cover her eyes. "A-am I not good enough?"

"NO! That's…that's not it. It's just…I don't think we're ready." Ichigo said in a low voice. "I want our first time to be filled with memories of how we became what we are today. Memories that brought us together. Memories of how we fell in love with each other. N-not like this. I just felt that I would be somehow taking advantage of you while you haven't regained your memories." He looked at her, avoiding her exposed chest. He say tears began to fall from her eyes once more. He gently fixed her clothing and embraced her. "Idiot, I told you not to cry, didn't I?"

"I-I'm scared. W-what if my memories don't return? What would I do then? I-It's not fair. F-for me and for you." She sobbed.

"I'm sure you will remember. The fact that you accepted me so easily was because your soul remembers me. We'll go through this together, I promise. And you don't have to prove anything. I will always love you no matter what." Ichigo stroked her hair.

"I-I love you too." Rukia hugged him tighter. "I-Ichigo?" She called as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Mmm?" Ichigo looked at her tear stained face.

"Can I at least have a kiss?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"I would gladly give it to you and only you." Ichigo said and placed his lips onto Rukia's.

* * *

**End of chapter 9.**

**Lots of Ichiruki scenes. Hope all of you like it! **

"**SPOILER ALERT"**

**And I'm soooooooooooo happy right now. The Bleach manga's ending may have been too rushed but I'm glad my dear little Rukia got promoted to being a captain of her squad in the newest chapter (Chapter 685)! I wonder where's Ichigo? Hope he would be with Rukia on the last chapter which will be released on 18 August cause' next week is a break.**

**Please leave a review. Thanks!**


	11. I will save you!

**It's time for Chapter 10! **

**Oh by the way, the reason that all of you thought I updated the chapter last time but could not find any and also that you thought you've already reviewed for chapter 9 was because I deleted one of the chapter which contains the author's note. Hope this clears up the misunderstanding.**

**Main Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns Bleach, not me…**

* * *

It's been five days since the checkup, Urahara is still analyzing both Ichigo's and Rukia's spirit energy. Ichigo's spirit energy did not show anything out of the ordinary but Urahara could not determine the reason of the depletion of his spirit energy. As for Rukia, her spirit energy seems to show unusual readings but the cause of it is still under investigation. Her memories would sometimes flash through her mind for a split second which causes a severe headache before disappearing after the pain has died down. As days passed, Ichigo's physical health seemed to be weaker. His headache gone to the point where it could cause him to faint.

Urahara had stayed in Soul Society for these few days to keep check on the both of them. He would often persuade Ichigo to stay home and rest instead of pushing himself at work, explaining that his condition has worsened so much that it is dangerous for him to overwork himself. Of course, the orange-haired shinigami was known for his stubbornness and refused to heed Urahara's advice.

Ichigo was stressed out but refused to show his weakness. Not only were his headaches and weakened body bringing him problems, but also his lack of sleep. Rukia had been keeping him up on most nights due to the nightmares that she'd been having. She would thrash about or screaming without any warning in her sleep. Ichigo initially thought it was normal but her nightmares begun to worsen each night. He would try to hold her tight and soothe her till she calms down. He was really worried about her condition, as she had been so afraid that she hardly spoke to anyone and often space out. At night, she was unwilling to let herself fall asleep. Ichigo stayed up with her till she passed out due to fatigue.

* * *

_**At the 4**__**th**__** division barracks**_

Ichigo was walking towards the infirmary in a hurry. Last night, he had received an urgent message from Urahara to meet him at the 4th division barracks privately, regarding Rukia's condition. Ichigo was anxious about what kind of news Urahara is about to tell him. He breathe deeply before opening the door to the infirmary.

"Hey, Urahara-san. You were saying that you had something important to tell me about Rukia?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Yes, and I'm afraid you're not going to like this." Urahara said solemnly as he stares out the window.

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo gulped, fearing for the worst.

"Kurosaki-san, when do your headaches usually occur?" Urahara asked.

"I'm not really sure but it's the worst during the mornings when I woke up. But what does this have anything to do with Rukia?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Do you often have close contact with Kuchiki-san? For example, kissing, cuddling are perhaps sharing the same bed?" Urahara asked with a straight face, ignoring Ichigo's question.

"W-what are you suggesting?" Ichigo blushed.

"Judging from your tone, I guess it confirms the fact." Urahara sighed and turned to face Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid Kuchiki-san is responsible for the depletion of your spirit energy. Close contact with her has been allowing her to drain them from your body, rendering your body weakened."

"W-what? It can't be. N-no. This must be a mistake. This…this can't be true, Urahara-san. Rukia would never-" Ichigo was losing his composure.

"Perhaps, Kuchiki-san was unconsciously doing it." Urahara cuts Ichigo off.

"But why? Why is this happening?" Ichigo was sweating and panting. This was all too much. _'Why Rukia? Why her? She had suffered so much!'_

"This is only a theory but-" Urahara turned away from Ichigo. "From what I gathered from analyzing her spirit energy, I found a small reading showing the existence of another spirit energy. This spirit energy does not belong to Kuchiki-san but rather an existence that is currently living inside of her. I suspect it might be the hollow that consumed her back then. That special hollow with shadow attributes."

"S-so, you mean the Rukia we now know is not the real Rukia?" Ichigo clutched his head, having trouble accepting all that he's being told.

"No, she's real but with a hollow inside of her, using her as a vessel to make itself stronger by draining your spirit energy. That hollow might also be the cause of Kuchiki-san's memory loss." Urahara explained.

"What are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"I know you're not going to like this but I think it's best that Kuchiki-san should be kept safely away from everyone. At least until we find a way to get rid of the hollow inside of her. Since Kuchiki-san did not showed any signs of hollowfication, we can safely assume that there's a way to save her and kill of the hollow inside of her. However, we cannot afford to walk freely and allow the hollow to drain more spirit energy from anyone."

"You…want to lock her up?" Ichigo spoke slowly, he clenched his teeth and lashes out at Urahara. "Rukia! She's suffering so much! And you intend to just LOCK HER UP?! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kurosaki-san, please calm yourself. This is for the good of everyone. It's just until we come up with a way to save Kuchiki-san." Urahara tried to reason with Ichigo but to no avail.

"You were the one who told me to support Rukia through her pains but now you're telling me to leave her alone to suffer while all of you take your sweet ass time to figure things out?!" Ichigo growled. "The good of everyone, my ass! I'm not leaving Rukia alone no matter what you say!"

With that said, Ichigo walked out of the room and slammed the door close. Urahara stared at the closed door and sighed. "I figured he wouldn't agree. As much as I don't like to do this but sooner or later, he will figure out that he has no choice but to go along with it."

* * *

_**At the 13**__**th**__** division barracks**_

Rukia had been waiting for Ichigo at his office. After a few minutes of waiting, fatigue took over Rukia and she fell asleep on Ichigo's desk. Rukia groaned and grunted in her sleep. Her brows furrowed and beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead.

A hand gently touched her face, wiping away her sweat. Ichigo sighed, looking down at the sleeping petite girl. He had just walked in and found her asleep on his desk. He slowly bend down and examine her sleeping face.

Her face was a lot paler than usual and dark circles formed under her eyes. It saddened Ichigo that he was unable to stop all her nightmares from haunting her in her sleep. He thought deeply about what Urahara had just told him moments ago. As much as he didn't want to believe Urahara's words, everything seemed to make sense. Rukia once told him that she dreamt that she was being pulled away by black tentacles and swallowed up by a black hole. When he had heard that, Ichigo's heart wrenched as it reminded him of the moments before Rukia was taken away from him.

* * *

_**Rukia's inner world**_

Deep in the darkness, Rukia was on still lying on her back, panting for air. Her whole body covered in sweat and her eyes were closed tightly as if she was in pain.

'I feel so weak. I don't know how much I can hold this barrier. I wonder if…Ichigo's alright…' She thought.

Out of nowhere, a deep sigh caught her attention. "Still holding on, shinigami? It's futile to resist me. I know even you can tell perfectly that I'm growing stronger as we speak. You thought you can keep me from manipulating you with that pathetic barrier of yours, didn't you? Well, shinigami, you're dead wrong." The hollow smirked. "In an inner world, it's easier to manipulate your emotions than from the outside. Even when you formed a barrier, I was still strong enough to take control of your weakest emotion, fear. Your barrier may keep me from taking control over your other emotions and memories but that leaves your real body vulnerable. Since I have control over your fears, I can easily manipulate your real body. The desire to be love, to be protected and to be held safely in a person's arms, I can simply influence your real body with all of these desires. When your real body comes in contact with another person, I can feed on their spirit energy and grow stronger. Although I have the ability to manipulate your body but that doesn't give me much of an advantage if there are no delicious souls around." The hollow then chuckled evilly. "But fate must be on my side because we were reunited with that boy so easily. He came running for you without a second thought. As days passed, I fed on his spirit energy causing him to grow weaker and he never even noticed that your body is draining his powers."

"You…You won't get away with this." Rukia growled. She tried to stand up but to no avail. _'Stand up! Stand! I have to…I have to protect Ichigo…'_ Rukia yelled in her mind.

"Sorry, but I already did. Don't even try to resist me, you're powerless. I sealed your shinigami powers and I'm way stronger than last time." The hollow smashed the barrier into pieces with just one strike with its tentacles. Rukia's eyes grew wide as she saw her barrier broke into pieces like glass.

"No…way…" Rukia was stunned. Before she could react, tentacles wrapped around her limbs, restricting her movements. "No! Let go, you bastard!" Rukia struggled but she felt her body frozen. The ice was slowly encasing around her body. "This is…Sode no Shirayuki?! But how?"

"Surprised? I'm stronger than you, so I'm in charge right now. The Sode no Shirayuki you knew is no more! And you are going to be sealed up with your very own zanpaktou's power!" The hollow laughed maniacally.

"N-no! You won't win! You will not wi-" Before she could finish her sentence she was totally frozen.

"I already won, shinigami! Now stay frozen and let your past haunt you. It'll be your last chance to relive your past before I drain all your spirit energy." The hollow said as it lets out a sinister laugh.

* * *

_**Back in Ichigo's office **_

"NO!" Rukia woke up with a scream, waking up the orange haired captain who had fell asleep beside her. She was sweating bullets and breathing heavily.

"R-Rukia! It's okay, you're safe. It's just a dream." Ichigo said and tried to calm her by rubbing her shoulders. But to his surprise, Rukia freaked out and pushed him away.

"NO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ichigo quickly hold her to his chest, trying his best to soothe her. However, that only made Rukia panicked even more and bite onto his shoulder, trying to free herself. Ichigo winced in pain but did not let go. Instead, he gently patted Rukia's back and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Rukia. It's me, Ichigo. I'm here for you. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

Fortunately, Rukia was brought back to her senses and stop fighting. Feeling her body relaxed, Ichigo slowly let go and touched her face, wiping away her sweat in the process.

"I-Ichigo." Rukia uttered his name as she saw him smiling gently at her. She then looked at Ichigo shoulder with guilt in her eyes. Noticing the look in her eyes, Ichigo patted her head and assured her that he's uninjured.

However, the peace only lasted a few seconds before Rukia felt a sharp pain in her head and collapsed onto the wooden floor. She panted for air while holding onto her head, trying to stop the throbbing pain.

"Rukia!" Ichigo panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I-It hurts…" Rukia winced.

"Your head hurts? Let's get you to Urahara-san!" Before Ichigo could carry her, Rukia stopped him. "What's wrong?"

Rukia stared blankly before her with wide eyes. "I-I remember…" Ichigo eyes widen at her words. "I remembered everything…" She grasped Ichigo's wrist and her gripped tighten as she trembled. "I remember everything…every single thing…" Her hands then went to her head gripping tightly due to the migraine.

"Rukia! Let me help you, we're gonna get help!" Ichigo moved closer to Rukia, desperately trying to ease her pain. But the moment Ichigo touched her shoulder, Rukia pushed him away roughly.

"GET AWAY! D-don't touch me! Please…" Rukia begged, her eyes shut tightly and her tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"I-it's okay, Rukia." Ichigo tried to reach her again.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!" Rukia screamed before running aimlessly into the forest nearby. Out of nowhere, rain began to fall heavily.

"RUKIA! DON'T GO! WAIT!" Ichigo yelled trying to go after her but a voice stopped him.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled. Apparently, both Renji and Byakuya had come over to check on Rukia and both Kiyone and Sentaro had also arrived at the scene after hearing both Ichigo's and Rukia's yelling. "What happened?! We heard you yelling." Renji asked.

"It's Rukia! She remembered everything but she was in pain too. I don't know what's going on, she kept pushing me away saying something about not wanting to hurt anyone and she just ran off like that!" Ichigo explained frantically.

"It must be the hollow inside of her. We came to check on her because of what Urahara Kisuke told us." Byakuya said.

"I have to go find her. She needs me!" Ichigo gritted his teeth, thinking back at how frightened Rukia looked. Ichigo began towards the forest but was stopped by Renji.

"Wait! We'll come too!" Renji said.

"Right!" Ichigo nodded and turned to Kiyone and Sentaro. "Go find Urahara-san and tell him the situation." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The two replied in unison before shunpo-ing off to find Urahara.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said to which Renji and Byakuya nodded. Then they all headed into the woods in search of Rukia.

* * *

"No…Please…" Rukia mumbled. She sat under a tree, drenched. She hugged her knees tightly as she shivered from both the cold and the fear.

"RUKIA!" Rukia's head perked up when she heard her name being called by a farmiliar voice. As she stood up and was about to start running away once again, her legs gave out, causing her to fall forward.

"Rukia! There you are!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards her, cradling her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked as he saw Rukia's eyes widen in fear.

"I-I can't m-move my body…L-leave me…" Rukia uttered, hoping Ichigo and the others would leave her and away from danger. But to her dismay, Ichigo only lifted her in his arms and proceeded to find help.

"You know I can't do that! I failed to protect you once and I'm not gonna fail again!" Ichigo argued.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia spoke his name in pain. "I…I…"

"What is it, Rukia?"

"I…" Before she could say anything else, dark spirit energy began to envelop her. Rukia lets out an ear piercing cry at the pain she was experiencing.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was shocked. He, along with Renji and Byakuya looked on as dark tentacles wrapped around Rukia's figure rapidly, forming a black shadow. The shadow grew as huge as a Menos and lets out a sinister laughter.

It looked down at the three tiny figure below it and smirked evilly. "Remember me, Shinigami?"

"You're that shadow hollow!" Ichigo growled. "Give Rukia back."

"I'd worry more about myself if I were you!" The shadow replied.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot an attack at the shadow hollow only to be absorbed by it. "Damn it!"

"Guess, spirit energy based attacks won't be working against it! How about this! Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, extending his zanpaktou for an attack.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya called an attack.

However, the attacks did not collide. Earning them an evil chuckle from the hollow.

"You see, I'm a shadow hollow. Mere physical attacks won't harm me at all and I'll just absorb any other attacks that comes in my way." The hollow said as he swept his tentacles towards them.

Everyone dodged the attack but one tentacle managed to graze Renji's ankle. Renji felt a sudden weakness and tripped onto the ground.

"What the? It felt like my spirit energy was being absorbed when that thing touched me." Renji's eyes widen in shock.

"It had been absorbing my spirit energy before but not this much at one stroke! Now he can absorb much of your spirit energy with just one touch?!" Ichigo was just as shocked. "If that's the case, how are we beat this guy, let alone save Rukia?"

"Calm down. We think of a strategy." Byakuya stated. He wasn't exactly calm anymore. He was not only troubled by the enemy's new power but also extremely worried about his sister's wellbeing.

* * *

Just in time, Urahara, a few captains and vice captains came to help.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"More shinigamis?! I will just eliminate all of you!" The hollow said before swinging all its tentacles at them.

"Interesting! A fight against a shadow!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Go! Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered loudly on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Wait up, captain! We're coming too!" Ikkaku yelled with Yumichika following closely behind.

"My, my, they sure are noisy! Let's go, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said to his vice-captain.

"Yes, sir!" Matsumoto replied.

"Everyone sure is getting all worked up." Shinji said lazily earning him a scolding from Hinamori. "You shouldn't be so laid back, Captain Hirako."

As all the captains and vice-captains distract the hollow, Urahara took the opportunity to explain the situation to Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya. "Kurosaki-san! I have found a way to save Kuchiki-san! That is to cleanse hollow from its inside!"

"I-inside?!" Ichigo was surprised.

"Yes. With this." Urahara puts out a hand filled with white pills.

"What's this?" Renji asked.

"Back then during the Quincy invasion, I created Shin'eiyaku, pills designed to help Shinigami who have lost their bankai to Quincy medallions by temporarily causing the user to hollowfy. These pills right here works the same way but instead of hollowfying the user, it injects Quincy spirit energy into your body temporarily. The effect only last for an hour but it can protect you and at the same time allowing you to land a hit on the hollow. Kurosaki-san, while we're fighting the hollow I need you to enter the hollow's body to find Kuchiki-san and give her this pill as well. Since the hollow is still using her as a vessel, this pill will cleanse her soul, killing the hollow. But it won't be easy. I can't say for sure what might happen while you're inside there."

"I'll do it. I will save Rukia no matter what. Even if it costs me my life." Ichigo said confidently and took the pill for himself and for Rukia.

"Be careful." Urahara said.

"I will." Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo! You better come back with Rukia." Renji yelled.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Ichigo said with a smirk and turned to Byakuya who gave him a nod.

Ichigo then left the group and headed into the shadows.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10.**

***SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ BLEACH FINAL CHAPTER 686!***

**I'm so disappointed with the ending…lots of plot holes and the crappy pairing…okay, I can accept Renji and Rukia but Ichigo and Inoue?! *sigh* Kubo toyed all of us Ichiruki fans. Rukia's daughter, Ichika was cute and badass though but Kazui, Ichigo's son looked wimpy and soft.**

**I know a lot of characters had died after the war, for example like Yachiru. But, since I didn't state her death in the 1****st**** chapter of my story so I'm just gonna go with what I already did.**

**Anyway, keep on supporting me!**


	12. Moving Forward

** Are you excited for the new chapter? Well, here you go! Chapter 11!**

**Main Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say…**

* * *

_**In Rukia's mind**_

"Where am I?" Rukia wondered in the dark space filled with windows. Voices of her pasts rang in her mind and scenes of her dark memories appeared before her. Rukia clutched her head as she cried in pain. Suddenly, all the voices vanished and the dark space became eerily quiet. Her closed eyes opened to examine her surroundings only to find herself immersed in dark liquid and a reflection of herself under her.

"**I am Kuchiki Rukia, a murderer, a burden to all. I am not worth for even a drop of blood to be shed, I deserve to die, to be forgotten by all.**" The reflection spoke.

"W-what are you saying?" Rukia trembled. She felt a lump in her throat as she saw those words coming out from her reflection's mouth.

"**I killed my own mentor, the one I admired so much, Shiba Kaien. I killed him for my own safety. Such disgrace, such shame. I am hideous.**"

"Stop! Please stop! STOP! I'm begging you!" Rukia cried.

"**I deserve not the Kuchiki name, my presence only taints the clan's noble name. I shamed Nii-sama, dishonoured the Kuchiki clan.**" The reflection only continued.

"Ah…AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia shrieked as she tried to splash the water but the reflection did not disappear.

"**Kurosaki Ichigo. I am a burden to him. I twisted his fate, ruined his human life, his bright future. I've tainted his pure soul with bloodshed and pain. Love? I don't deserve his love. He does not love me either. What he saw in me was…pity. Yes, I am a pitiful soul. A pathetic soul that only brings suffering to others. That is why I am to disappear from the world, vanish into nothingness. Die. Die. Die! DIE!**" The reflection repeated the last word like a mantra.

Rukia trembled in fear as the words rang deeply in her head. Slowly and painfully, she was being tortured mentally by her own guilt.

'_Ichigo…'_

* * *

_**In the dark space**_

"Rukia! Rukiaaaaa! Where are you?!" Ichigo yelled. "Damn it! It's so damn dark, I can't see clearly where I'm going!" He said as he used his hands to feel around him. "Rukiaaaa! Ru-"

Ichigo was cut off when a barrage of tentacles charged right towards him. Ichigo quickly deflected the attack with his two swords and attacked the tentacles. "Getsuga Juujishou!" A large cross-shaped blast of energy shot the tentacles, clearing his path. "If those tentacles attacked from that direction, Rukia should be there." Ichigo concluded and ran towards the direction. Along the way, he was constantly attacked by the tentacles but that didn't stop him. All he could think of was Rukia's well-being.

It didn't took him long until he saw the said raven-haired girl being held up with lots of tentacles wrapping around her limbs, neck and waist. "Oh god. Rukia!" He ran over to her, cupping her face with his huge palms. The said girl was unconscious but was still breathing.

"It's okay, Rukia. I'm here now. I'm gonna get you out of here!" Ichigo said as he tried to pry the tentacles of her but they won't budge. Suddenly, a tentacle appeared out of nowhere and managed to injure Ichigo's shoulder.

"Tch!" Ichigo winced. He grabbed his sword and began cutting the tentacles, freeing Rukia. He held her close to his chest as she falls forward.

"Rukia! Hey, open your eyes! Please!" Ichigo begged but Rukia remained unconscious. Ichigo took out the pill that Urahara gave him. "It's no good, the pill can't take effect if Rukia's unconscious."

Right at that moment, the enraged tentacles charged at Ichigo once again. This time holding Rukia with one hand, Ichigo didn't have enough time to react. He shield Rukia with his body and braced for the impact. However, it never came. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a familiar face standing behind him, blocking the tentacles' attack.

"Kon!" Ichigo was surprised to see the buffed lion stuffed toy coming to his aid. "How did you-"

"Urahara-san sent me here to help you. Ichigo, you have to save nee-san! Urahara-san placed a device inside me that gives me the power to create this barrier strong enough to keep the tentacles away. I'll hold them off while you save nee-san!" Kon said.

"I know that! But the pill doesn't work when Rukia's unconscious!" Ichigo argued.

"That's right, Urahara-san forgot to tell you. The pill might not work while the user is unconscious, but it can still work if the nee-san's inner soul is conscious." Kon explained.

"That means I have to enter her inner world. Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know but I believe in you Ichigo. You said you and nee-san are connected, right? If so, I know you can do it! And I know nee-san believes in you too. Now go, Ichigo! Nee-san is waiting!" Kon said.

"Heh, I can't believe I'm getting lectured by you, Kon. Thanks. I'm leaving you in charge of our bodies." Ichigo smirked.

"I will. Bring nee-san back, Ichigo." Kon said.

"Of course, I will." Ichigo smiled and placed his forehead onto Rukia's. He began to concentrate. _'Rukia, I'm coming. Hang in there!'_

* * *

_**Rukia's inner world**_

Ichigo opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. "It's the same here as well, it's so dark." Ichigo kept walking forward, hoping to find Rukia. A small shine caught Ichigo's attention and he ran towards the small light.

His eye became wide at what he had discovered. "No…It can't be…" His chest tightened at the sight before him. Rukia was encased in ice, her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep slumber. The thought of losing her for good brought shivers to his spine. "No!" Ichigo yelled as he slammed his fist onto the iceberg. He punched hard, hoping the ice would break and free Rukia but to no avail. "No! No! No! NO! Rukia…please…you can't!" Ichigo felt his strength leave him as he slumped to the ground. His forehead touching the ice with his eyes closed, reminiscing his moments with the petite girl. Just then, he felt it. Her spiritual pressure. It's weak, very weak but she's there, still alive.

"Rukia…I have to reach her somehow." Ichigo looked at Rukia with determination in his eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to focus on Rukia's spiritual pressure.

"I can guide you to her." A gentle voice spoke, getting Ichigo's attention.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"You can't see me, I'm Sode no Shirayuki." The gentle voice spoke again.

"Sode no Shirayuki? Where's Rukia? What happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia-sama was sealed away by the hollow using my power. I was being manipulated by that hollow but now that it's being distracted. I managed to regain my own will but not my powers. Kurosaki Ichigo, please save Rukia-sama. Rukia-sama has been put into sleep and is now suffering from an endless cycle of her past." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"How can I get to her?" Ichigo asked.

"This is an inner world, you can access her mind if you focus on her spiritual pressure closely. I'll guide you once you're in there. For some reason, my voice can't reach her, but maybe you can." Sode no Shirayuki explained.

"Alright." Ichigo nodded and went back to focusing on Rukia's spiritual pressure.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

"Damn it! This isn't getting anywhere! Ichigo, hurry up!" Renji said.

All the captains and vice-captains were doing their best to keep the hollow at bay. However, their attacks were slowly getting sloppy due to exhaustion.

Urahara was also fending off the hollow's attacks, at the same time analyzing the hollow's weakness. He looked at his stopwatch for a moment to check how much time has passed. A half an hour has already passed. "Kurosaki-san, please hurry. There not much time left before that pill's effect wear off."

* * *

_**Rukia's inner mind**_

Once again, Ichigo opened his eyes. Instead of a pitch dark empty space, he was in a dark hallway with windows on each sides. Ichigo slowly walked forward while examining the place. As Ichigo walked passed a window, it lit up and a scene appeared right before his eyes.

In the scene, he saw a tiny raven haired girl being picked up by an old lady. The girl looked about the age of two and had dark coloured hair and violet eyes, just like Rukia.

"_Oba-chan! Oba-chan! Can I have some water?" The little girl cheered._

"_Of course you can, Rukia-chan." The old lady smiled._

"Is this?" Ichigo asked but before he could finish his sentence, Sode no Shirayuki answered him.

"Yes, what you're seeing are Rukia-sama's memories." She answered.

More windows lit up and showed Ichigo more of Rukia's memories.

"_Oba-chan! Oba-chan! D-don't die…Don't leave me alone…" Rukia cried, shaking the bloody old lady._

"_R-run, Rukia...-chan…" The old lady uttered and died._

"_OBAA-CHANNNN!" Rukia cried._

"_Ah, shut up, you little brat! You want me to kill you too?" A ruffian grabbed Rukia by her hair, causing the little girl to cry louder in pain. _

"_L-let me go! Please let me go!" Rukia cried._

"_Alright, you asked for it!" The ruffian smirked and threw Rukia across the alleyway. Rukia knocked her head onto the crates and fell unconscious._

"How dare they do this to a helpless child?!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Another scene appeared, this time Rukia was a little older, right about the age of 5. Ichigo saw how Rukia met Renji, how the two of them along with their friends survived the tough environment. But it wasn't long until their friends had died and they joined Shino Shinigami Academy. Ichigo saw how Rukia was separated from Renji and how lonely she had been in the 13th division.

"She really has been though a lot." Ichigo said to himself sadly.

Right after the scene ended, the dark space transformed. Ichigo looked around and realised he is now at a lake under the night sky. He walked forward and heard the sound of water and felt his feet getting wet.

He looked down and saw his feet immersed in black water. A surge of negative energy flowed passed his body and for second his chest felt heavy. Suddenly, the memory of his mother's death flashed through his mind.

"What is this?" Ichigo winced.

"Be careful. This water is not an ordinary water. It represents Rukia-sama's guilt, pain and sadness. If your heart isn't strong enough, you'll be taken over by your own guilt, just like Rukia-sama has been." Sode no Shirayuki's voice rang though Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Rukia, I'm almost there." Ichigo waded through the water and finally he saw her, standing still with her lower half immersed in the dark water.

"Rukia!" Ichigo smiled as he called out to her, relieved that he had finally found her. He waded towards her with his hand reaching for her. Her back was facing him as she stared at the huge window before her.

Once he got close enough, he saw it, the scene playing on the window. That night. The night that Rukia had once told him, the night when the 13th division had lost their favorite vice-captain, Shiba Kaien.

Ichigo had only found out recently his relation to the Shiba clan and how Kukaku, Ganju and this man, Kaien are his cousins. From what he heard, Kaien was loved by his division and was a great man. He was Rukia's mentor and Rukia had adored him.

Ichigo looked on as the scene played out. He saw Rukia's blade stabbed through Kaien's body and his blood splashed all over her face. His heart wrenched when he saw Rukia cried, hugging the cold body close to her. Deep down, Ichigo felt a little jealous at the thought that Rukia might have had f eelings for this man but mentally slapped himself for being jealous of a dead man. He put his feelings aside and gently put his hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo began slowly with a small smile playing on his lips but his smile fell as he heard it.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

The now worried Ichigo quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Sure enough, she was crying. Her expression was blank, there was no sign of life and passion shining in her eyes like they used to. There wasn't any light in her violet pools, only tears flowing freely down her eyes. She was broken, mentally.

"No…no!" Ichigo cupped her face, gently shaking her as if trying to wake her from her trance. However, there was no sign of movement from her.

"W-why? Why must it always be you? You suffered so much…so much! I would gladly give anything to switch places with you just to see you smile again. Oh, Rukia! Please snap out of it! Please, I'm begging you!" Ichigo pulled Rukia into his embrace, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Rukia remained unresponsive to his tight hold and his despair. "I love you…I love you…I love you…Rukia…please come back to me…I can't go on without you!"

"Ichigo-sama. Ichigo-sama!" Sode no Shirayuki's voice rang in Ichigo's head. "There's still some time. You can still save Rukia-sama."

"H-how? How can I save her?" Ichigo lifted his head, still holding Rukia tight to his chest.

"Talk to her. I believe she can still hear your voice. She needs love, she needs someone to tell her that she's not alone. You need to make her realize that she needs to let go of her past and move on." She replied.

"I-I'll try." Ichigo said as he patted Rukia's back.

"Rukia." He started slowly, whispering in her ear. "Kaien's death was never your fault. He may have died by your hands but you saved him. If you haven't, he would have hurt more people. You said he was possessed by a hollow, so he wasn't himself. You don't have to keep blaming yourself, it was never your fault. Never. You're better than that, I know you are. So please, stop hurting yourself like that. I can't bear to see you suffer like this. It hurts me to see you so broken and fragile."

Surprisingly, Ichigo's voice did reach Rukia. "I-Ichi…Ichi-go…" Her voice was barely audible but Ichigo managed to catch it. He pushed her away from his embrace just enough to see her face. His heart was filled with relief as he saw Rukia's violet pools began to regain light in them. "R-Rukia…" The tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill began to fall as his lips curved into a huge smile.

"Rukia, thank goodness. Everything's gonna be fine now." Ichigo tighten his grip on her shoulders.

"Ichigo, I…" Rukia began but Ichigo placed his index finger on her lips, stopping her.

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming everything that has been happening on yourself. Think about what Kaien would think if he saw you beating up yourself like this. He would never want that to happen, would he?" Ichigo lectured.

"I…" Rukia couldn't think of anything but only lower her gaze.

"Listen to me, Rukia. I want you to move on. Let go of the past that has been haunting you for decades. I'm not asking you to forget about what you did or Kaien, I'm asking you to think positively and walk into the future with head up high. Can you do that? For Kaien, Ukitake-san and…me?" Ichigo stare deeply into Rukia's eyes as he asked for her reply.

"Can I really? I'm not strong. I was never strong. Why does everyone think that I'm strong willed? When I'm just wearing a shell to protect myself. I'm hideous. I'm not worthy of anything. Please just leave me here to die…I'm sure that…that everyone would be better off without me in their lives!" Rukia cried in despair. A dark aura surrounds her, it was the guilt that was manipulating her.

"Don't say that! You can't just decide what everyone wants! There are people who needs you. The thirteenth division, Byakuya, Renji and even me! I need you, Rukia. I can't lose you. Not again!" Ichigo begged.

"W-why? Why do you need me? I've only brought you pain. You don't have to do this for me, Ichigo. You don't have to pity me. I'm not worth your pity." Rukia uttered.

"Pity? You think I'm doing all this just because I sympathize with you?! Damn it, Rukia! How can you say that?! I love you, damn it! I love you so much that you mean a world to me! You ARE my world!" Ichigo confessed.

"You don't mean that! How can I know that you're not gonna leave me all alone?! I'm scared, Ichigo! I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt anyone! But everyone that gets too close to me gets hurt!" Rukia scream hysterically. She was crying her eyes out. Ichigo finally realized what Rukia was so afraid of. She's afraid of losing things that she care about again.

"Rukia…I'm here, aren't I? I'm here to save you, to protect you. Because I love you. You never hurt me and I would never ever hurt you. The only thing that would hurt me the most is that I lose you. That's why, I want you to come back to me, Rukia." Ichigo cupped her face and draw her close for a passionate kiss.

Rukia's eyes widen but returned his kiss as more tears fell from her eyes. As their lips parted, Ichigo held the trembling Rukia in his arms. "I-Ichigo…I…I…I'm sorry…I love you too…" Rukia sobbed. The dark aura began to slowly disappear, freeing Rukia from her guilt.

Ichigo lets out a contented sigh and whispered in her ear, "Let's go home."

"Mmm…" Rukia nodded against the crook of his neck.

Ichigo then remembered the pill that Urahara gave him. Since Rukia was freed from the dark aura, it would be easier for the pill to take effect. "Here." Ichigo passed the pill to Rukia.

"What's this?" Rukia asked.

"Urahara-san invented it. Eat this and it will cleanse your soul and get rid of the hollow." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Rukia smiled at the pill and lifted her head to glance at Ichigo. "We'll see each other again, right?" she asked innocently, like a child filled with hope.

Ichigo smiled at her expression. He was so relieved that her bright and positive self is slowly returning. "Of course we will." He said and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Baka." Rukia blushed slightly before swallowing the pill.

A bright light surround Rukia's body and engulfed the whole area.

* * *

_**Back in Rukia's inner world**_

The iceberg holding Rukia's inner soul cracked and released her. The whole area was blinded by the bright light that was purifying Rukia's soul.

As the light began to die down, Rukia squinted her eyes and slowly opened them. The whole area, unlike before, was now pure white. Rukia frantically scanned her surroundings for a bright orange hair and her eyes widen as she saw him standing a few feet away from her.

His arms were wide open, welcoming her with a huge smile. Rukia smiled and ran towards him as tears of joy fell from her eyes. As she jumped into his welcoming arms, he grabbed onto her small body and gave them a short spin. Both of them were laughing happily with tears of joy staining their faces. They both shared a passionate kiss before another wave of bright light enveloped them once again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11.**

**I'm sure all of you are confused right now, so let me explain. Ichigo travels into the hollow's body to find Rukia's body which was unconscious. Ichigo finds his way into Rukia's inner world where Rukia was frozen by the hollow. He then focused deeply and went further into her mind to save her. I'm not sure if it's logical but then Bleach is kinda like fantasy so anything can happen, right? Right?**

**Well, whatever…hope you peeps enjoy the chapter. I know, this chapter mainly focus on Ichiruki interaction.**

**Until next time! Thanks and review pleaseee…pretty please with cherries on top!**


End file.
